Adorable Little One Shots
by HighLadyoftheNightCourt
Summary: One shots full of fluff about the residents of the London Institute and their families. Not all chapters are required to read, it's not a story.(Ch 48. ""I'm careless." She said." Well hello careless, I'm a disaster.")
1. a nightmare

1889 London

Tessa felt a tap on her shoulder. The room was dark as it was the dead of night and her vision was still blurred from sleep. She was awake enough that she could hear Wills snoring. She rolled over to see a pair of amber eyes staring at her.

" Jamie, what are you doing up?" she asked still not quite awake.

the small boy who'd been looking at her averted his gaze to the ground

" I couldn't sleep." he said looking back at her. " can I sleep with you?" He asked politely.

She propped herself on her shoulder and took a good look at the boy. He looked like his father, the same black curls, the same cut jaw, he even had his smile. It was his eyes that were strange, they were like gold coins or the sun in the late afternoon.

She scooted closer to the middle of the bed and then patted the spot she had made for him. He crawled up next to her and curled against her chest. She drew the covers over him so he wouldn't be cold and held him as she tried to drift off to sleep. " I don't want to sleep." James said in a whisper. " Why?" she said running her fingers through his hair trying to comfort him. " I had a bad dream and I don't want to fall asleep and have it again."

" Tell me about it." was all she could say. " what?"

"Tell me about your dream and I'll make it go away."

He looked up at her his eyes curious. He then snuggled a little closer into her chest as if burying himself into her would protect him. " I turned into a shadow." he mumbled. " what?" she said sleepily, she was extremely tired. " I was consumed by shadows." he repeated.

" oh, Jamie I'll never let that happen. Don't worry." she felt sleep wash over her. Arms tightly around the small child curled up next to her. _I won't let that happen. _


	2. bitting

**1887 Idris **

"Charles Buford Fairchild, what on earth are you doing!?" Charlotte demanded upon seeing her ten year old son raising his hand against his two year old brother. "Matthew bit me!" he said in unpleasant tone. " He bit me!" he repeated. The small boy next to him giggled not understanding what was wrong with this action.

He was going through a faze as Sophie had put it, something Barbra had gone through. Charles had never done such a thing when he'd been at this age, he'd been a good boy, but she could tell Matthew was going to be more trouble than his brother had been. Just yesterday He'd bitten Henry, though he never minded, the man had barely even noticed. She now understood why it was called the terrible twos.

Charlotte bent down on the floor to pick Matthew off the ground. "You naughty boy. You should never bite anyone, especially your brother." he giggled in response to her scolding. He was always so joyful, and always smiling. Charles now stood next to her looking at the strange little specimen in her arms, his eyes narrowed in anger. "Mothers right Matthew, for one day we shall be forced to spar and I shall not go easy on you." Matthew reached over to grab a strand of his hair and tugged. Charles yelped in response to his strong grip. Charlotte found herself swatting his small hand away. He looked at her with surprise, his face looking hurt. He began to whimper. Charles rolled his eyes at this. "No, you shall be kind to each other." she demanded handing Matthew over to Charles and leaving the room. she was late for a clave meeting and needed to hurry.


	3. little brothers

**1887 London**

Cecily sat in the drawing room her feet perched upon the ottoman, and watching three year old Anna playing on the floor with her younger cousin James. Cecily placed a hand on her enlarged stomach now holding her and Gabriels second child, in just a couple weeks they would have a son.

She watched as Anna stumbled to her feet and waddled over towards her. The small girls short arms stretched out in front of her as she walked. She tripped and caught her self by using the ottman to steady herself. she looked at her mother with curious green eyes and pointed to her stomach. "Mama, why your tummy so big?" Cecily couldn't help but smile. "Because darling, we're going to have a baby. And you're going to be the baby's sister." Anna pouted. I don't want it." she stated. "Well, how do you know you don't want it?" She didn't answer.

The door to the drawing room opened and in walked in Gabriel and Will, and as usual they were arguing. "I swear on the angel, I was not aiming for your head. You just happened to in front of the target." Will argued. Gabriel rolled his eyes, his gaze drifted over to her and he smiled. He walked over to her and scooped up Anna in the process. The girl squealed in surprise. Gabriel sat on the floor next to her chair with Anna in his lap. "Anna says she doesn't want a brother." she told Gabriel who at this looked at his daughter oddly. "What?" he said in a high pitched voice that he only used to amuse her. "You don't want a brother? why? I have a brother. Mummy has one, as rude as and murderous as he is." At that last part he threw hateful glare in the direction of Will, who was balancing James on his knee. He cast the same look back at Gabriel. "It was not intentional Lightworm, now please get over it." Anna giggled. "You almost decapitated me!" Will rolled his eyes. "As I was saying, it will be fun having a sibling. Just think of the fun you'll have chasing each other about." Anna's expression was blank. "And you'll be able to boss him around and make him do all your bidding." Cecily smiled at that. Anna looked up at her. "Do you want to feel him kick?" Cecily asked. She nodded and stood up next to her placing a small hand on her bump. Cecily slid her hand over Anna's, and smiled as she felt the tiny tumps of the fetus's feet inside her. Anna looked up at her with surprise and wonder.

**A/N: I just want to thank ****MagicAndSparklez **** (I have know idea how to tag people on this site, so i hope you see this) for ****suggesting** **this Idea in the reviews. So thanks !**

**I take suggestions **

**Next I might do a Sophie and Gideon one with maybe their kids ( even though I know absolutely nothing about their children other then their names) **


	4. the only care that comes at night

**1886 London**

It was late and Gideon was in the library looking at the spines of the books, looking for a specific title on edomic demons when he felt a tug on his trousers. He looked down to see a small girl with dark eyes and sandy curls looking up at him. "Barbara what are you doing up at this hour?" he asked his daughter. He found himself crouching so he was at level with the girl. "Thomas won't stop crying, and I can hear him all the way from my room." was all she said. "Wheres your mother?" he asked looking at her. "Trying to soothe him but he won't stop. She told me to fetch you." At that he got to his feet and took Barbara by the hand.

They made their way up two flights of stairs down a corridor until they made it to the nursery. In side Sophie sat on a chair in the corner murmuring softly into the child's ear. He seemed so peaceful now. She looked up as he entered the room her lips curling into a smile as she saw him. Gideon stood there in the doorway for a moment just watching her cradle the boy in her arms, he had no idea how she had done it. She had always been so good with them. He watched as she carefully got up out of her seat and made her way over to the crib. There she laid the boy down, leaning over to give him a soft peck on the head.

She made her way over to him taking his hand in hers and looking at him. He felt her guide him out of the room, the door closing quietly behind them. "How do you do that?" he asked breathlessly. Sophie smiled "Do what?" She asked. "How are you so gentle?" she responded by giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. It was now that he remembered that Barbara was there. The small girl was looking up at them with wide eyes. He felt himself flush, and looked over to Sophie whose cheeks were a noticeable shade of scarlet. "Well…" Gideon said clearing his throat. "I think it's time someone else went off to bed." he said looking at Barbara who responded with a yawn. She took both her parents hands as they made their way down the hall towards her room.


	5. new friends and old regrets

**1888**

It had been years since Elias had stepped foot in the London Institute. The last time he'd been here it was to collect his nephews things. Before there had been many visits in which to see how the poor boy was doing. And when he'd managed to get the him alone he ended up only hearing the same words, '_I'm fine.' _He felt his heart sink just thinking about it, thinking about how he'd failed to protect his only brothers son.

He looked to the little boy next to him, hanging on to his hand as they walked through the dimly lit halls. His hair was a pale blond just as his own, his eyes were dark, his skin almost the same shade as his mother's. They found themselves in front a large set of wooden doors in which led to the drawing room. He knocked waiting for them to open.  
"It's opened." Called a booming voice from inside. Elias Squeezed the young boys hand and pushed them open. A young man, who looked to be in his mid-twenties sat at the desk close to the back of the room. His hair was dark and disheveled, his eyes were a remarkable shade of blue. He looked up as Elias walked closer to him, straightened his posture and trying to look presentable. He got up from his seat and leaned over to shake his hand. "Mr. Carstairs, hope your train ride from Yorkshire was pleasant." William Herondale said in a pleasant manner. Elias had never really acquainted himself with before. He'd met him on several occasions, when he'd come to visit he'd always hidden himself away. The last time they'd been in the same prochsimatie it had been Christmas, and William had been just a boy. His nephew had always had such wonderful things to say about him, but Elias wasn't sure. He seemed more of the brooding type.

"Mr. Herondale, I see you have everything running smoothly." Is all he could manage. William made his way around the desk so now there was no barrier between the two. His eyes rested on the boy who was now hiding behind him. "And who is this?" he said with a smile. "Oh" Elias said looking to Alastair who was at that shy age of four. "Th-this is my son, Alastair." the young boy looked up at him as he heard his name. "Don't be rude. Say hello." he said ushering the boy forward. William crouched down as one would do when talking with small children and smiled. "How do you do." he said lending his hand out for Alastair to shake. Alastair said nothing but took the man's hand like a gentleman.

The door opened and in walked in a boy with red hair. He looked about around the age of seven, maybe eight. Mr. Herondale stood up."Ah, may I introduce Charles Fairchild." he said gesturing to the boy who upon noticing the other two people in the room looked as if he was taken aback. He then returned to his previous state. "How do you do?" He said looking in between Elias and Alastair. "You're the council's boy, are you not?" Charles smiled. "Yes sir, that I am." He looked at Alastair with a curious expression. "Would you like me show you around?" He asked Alastair. " If thats alright with you of course." he said looking at Elias. "Of course, go on. Have fun." He said looking at Alastair, giving him an encouraging smile. For once he smiled back. He took Charles by the hand. The two boys left the room and Elias had to admit that maybe there was a friendship in their future

**A/N: Thank you Starishadow ( once again I continue to not know how to tag people) for requesting this. I hope I did an okay job. I know theres not a lot of Alastair and Charles one on one so sorry. **

**I do love it when people make request so keep em coming. **

**Next I was thinking maybe ( and i know this might seem weird) I was thinking a modern Tessa and Jem One shot. Tell me what you think. : D**


	6. hypothetical baby

**2012 London**

It was something he'd wondered about, and it was also a conversation he didn't know how to start. They'd been married for three years now, and one would think that they would have at least given it a little thought. It was also a sensitive topic for her. Whenever they were in the presence of small children she'd always had that look on her face, a sort of dread. Something that said _I had that once. _The last thing he wanted to do was make her upset. She'd loved James and Lucie, and he knew how hard it was to see the ones you love change and get older while you stayed the same. But the topic was eating away at him. For her it was possible and for him, well everything seemed to be in order. But he didn't want to push her on the subject, he just wanted to talk about it.

It was raining as it did in London. Jem was making his way up the stairs to their flat with a bag of groceries in his arm. The food was just for tonight, they would be leaving for Los angeles tomorrow. He turned his key in the lock and entered. He placed the brown bag on the counter in the kitchen and placed his key on the little hanger attached to the fridge. It was then he heard footsteps from somewhere else in the flat, getting closer. "Are you packed?" Tessa asked as she entered the room. her hair was up in a disoriented bun, she wore a lilac t-shirt with grey sweat pants. "Yes, I'm packed and ready to go, though do remember we only need what we want to bring back with us." He said. She made her way over him. she had that look on her face, a look of curiosity mixed with concern. "Are you alright?" She asked now taking his hands in hers. "I'm fine." He said smiling. "You look like you have something on your mind." she was looking at him. Reading him. "I-it's nothing." He said trying to reassure her. He backed away and walked over to the bag still sitting on the counter.

"Jem, you can tell me." He'd been avoiding bringing this up, he didn't want her to feel like he was forcing it on her. He took a deep breath and turned to face her once again. "Do you ever think that…" He tried to come up with a decent way to phrase this. " … Maybe - I don't know that we would ever have children?" Had he crossed a line? Maybe she didn't want to go through that again. Maybe she didn't want to have kids with him. She was now wearing a blank expression. "Hypothetically speaking." He blurted out trying to fix the damage he might have done. "And… um sorry I'm just- you never- uh." she stood there trying think, he could tell from the way she bit her lip. " Never mind. I-I don't even know why I even-" "I mean I have thought about it." She said cutting off. " I just thought that maybe you weren't ready for that." she walked over to where he stood leaning against the counter. "what do you mean not ready?" He said softly. "I just wanted to give you time to get use to all this." She said gesturing around her. "Before we did decide that we wanted to…" She didn't finish the sentence so he took it upon himself to finish it for her. " To have a child." she gave him a sort of half smile. "Hypothetically." he added once again. "Why do you keep saying that?" " saying what?" She took his hand once again in hers. " Hypothetically" He smiled. " because it seemed safer if we were talking about a hypothetical baby." He answered. "_Our_ hypothetical baby." She corrected " And what would we name this _hypothetical _baby?" she asked as he ran his fingers over her hands. He smiled " Well that depends. Are we having a boy or a girl?" He said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Boy. Girls are too difficult." He pressed a kiss to her ear and whispered a name. A name that if one day if they did have a son they would call him.

**A/N: here it is, the Jessa one shot and their "_hypothetical Baby" _**

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

**so feel free to request. I might post another chapter today maybe later so stay tuned! :D**


	7. the novelist

**1892 London **

Will sat in the library reading, Lucie's head on his shoulder as he read. It was almost noon and he'd found he had some time before the enclave meeting later. He was about turn a page, when he caught a glimpse of his daughter. Her eyes were closed, and she was asleep. He smiled, and kissed her small forehead causing her eyes to flutter open. "I didn't mean to wake you." he whispered. She looked at him, giving him a sleepy smile and clung to him tighter. For a second he thought he saw a look of confusion on her face. "Wh-what time is it?" She asked. "Noon." he said. "Luc,did you not sleep well last night?"

She made an odd face, one that you'd make when you tasted something unpleasant. "I couldn't sleep" she began to answer. "because there was a mouse." She stated. "A mouse?" Will said amused. "Yes a mouse, and he can talk too. And he's always trying to talk to me while I'm trying to sleep, and says that he his job is to keep me from sleeping, and I keep telling him, 'Mr. mouse I know you are trying to do your job but could you please I am trying sleep and it would be so kind of you to let me do so." Will chuckled. He liked when she made up little stories like this, he couldn't help but feel she would make a wonderful novelist one day. "What?" She asked looking at him with her big blue eyes. "Oh, nothing." Will said shaking his head, but he couldn't stop smiling. He kissed her head once again and continued on with his reading.

**A/N: What another chapter? so I'm posting two chapters today this being the second just because. **


	8. revenge runs deep

**1879**

As if Ruperts death hadn't been enough, her brothers abandoning her, and her father being viciously murdered. Now her child, the only thing she had left had been born weak.

Tatiana cradled the small infant in her arms. His eyes were closed, his small nose wrinkled in his sleep. The nurse who'd helped with his birth had told her he needed rest and then he'd be strong. She hoped she was right. She got up from the rocking chair she had been sitting in and ever so carefully placed him in his crib. He looked peaceful. _Too _peaceful.

Her in-laws had taken care of her since her husband's death out of charity, but she knew she couldn't stay here much longer. She'd acquired the manor house in Idris from Ruperts parents out of pity. There she could raise her son there safety till he became strong again. _If he becomes strong again _she thought.

It was nights like this she'd watch him sleep. The moonlight cast its pale light over Jesse's face. He was beautiful, a sort of delicate beauty that if not handled with care it would break and shatter into a million peices and be lost forever.

"Miss?" Tatiana turned to see one of the servants in the dimly lit threshold, she held an envelope in between her fingers. Tatiana walked with her out of the nursery and into the hall. "This came for you miss." the girl said timidly handing her the envelope. She opened it without asking who it was frome. She froze as she read. It was from her brother.

_My dearest Tatiana,_

_It has been months since we've spoken to you. Gabriel and I are worried. We send our condolences due to Rupert's untimely death, and also our congratulations on the birth of your son. Please Tatie, let us know you're alright. We need to talk. I'm to be married in a couple weeks and it would mean so much if you'd come. We're sorry for all that madness about father. Please consider._

_Yours,_

_Gideon Lightwood_

She looked up when she finished. the servant girl had gone. She walked back into the nursery. There was a fireplace on the opposite side of the room from where the boy slept. Its flames weak. she walked over to it crumpling the the paper in her hands before she tossed it in watching the fire consume it. No. No, she would not forgive. No one deserved forgiveness for what they had done. Not her brothers, not that fool Will Herondale and his band of lunatics, not the council. Not anybody. She was on her own for now, just her and her son. And she would make them pay.

**A/N: I'm going to be honest this was darker then I it was intended it to be. I really wanted to do one with Tatiana in it but she's just is so full of hate it was heading for darkness. Well I tried. **

**Any way again I would just like to thank you guys for your wonderful reviews, and to remind you I'm open to any request. **

**:D**


	9. daisy

**1894 London**

"I happen to think the Hatter and Alice are in love." Lucie stated. They'd been arguing about this for a while now. "Lucie, It's just a childrens book. I don't think it was intended to be a love story." Cordelia said smiling at her friend. "But just imagine Cordy, all the adventures they could have. Together." It was strange how she came up with these things. But Cordelia liked strange. "They don't have to be in love to go on adventures together." Lucie narrowed her eyes at this and Cordelia could see she had won this argument, which in the case of Lucie it wasn't something that happened often. She crossed her arms in front of her on the table. "I shall let you think whatever you want." she said with a huff.

It was snowing outside and you could see the flecks of snow gracefully floating in the air through the large windows of the library. They sat at a large table that was most likely used for Enclave meetings.

The door at the other end of the room opened, and in walked in Matthew and James. Both of whom were walking towards them. "Ah" James said seating himself next to his sister. "Just who I was looking for." Cordelia felt her heart leap in her chest.

It had been that way for a while. Even being near him made her heart race. She'd found herself taking more care with her hair, just in case he would notice. This morning at breakfast she'd forgotten how to breathe because she'd caught sight of him. She started to notice the small things, like how his lips curved when he smiled, or how his dark hair curled around his ears, and the way the amber of his eyes glinted even when there wasn't much light. Her mother had said that it was common for girls her age to start noticing these things, but that men take a little more time to notice back. She hoped that he would soon.

"Why were you looking for us?" Lucie asked. Matthew took the seat next to Cordelia. He had a half eaten apple in his hand. " We were looking for you. Mother told us to find you." James said. "Why?" "Oh something about dress shopping. Saying you might need one for the Christmas ball that is to happen soon." Lucie's eyes widened. "When did she say we were going?" She asked, there was excitement in her voice. "Shes having the carriage pulled around as we speak." Lucie jumped out of her seat, and ran across the library at full speed only to stop at the door. She turned around and looked between Matthew and James, her eyes narrow. "You two better behave." she said pointing an accusing finger at both of them. "Who put you in charge?" Matthew asked. Lucie seemed to pretend not to hear him. "Jamie, no tricks or I'll tell father on you." James but his hands up in a sort of mock surrender. She turned her heel and left.

"And then there were three." Matthew said as the door closed. Cordelia looked at James waiting for him to look at her. He didn't. " Are you going to the ball?" she found herself asking. "Oh absolutely." It was Matthew who'd answered. "James?" He looked at her for a second. "Well I suppose so. I never really like big parties but someone has to keep an eye on ol' Matt here." James said grinning at Matthew, who looked annoyed. "Don't call me that, you know how I hate nicknames." the other boy spat. "Why? I give everyone a nickname." James stated. "Well give one to her!" Matthew said gesturing to Cordelia. James looked back at her, and she felt that feeling. It was like all her veins were consumed in fire. Her heart was threatening to explode out of her chest. "Daisy." James said suddenly. "Pardon?" She'd forgotten what they'd been talking about. " How about I call you Daisy?"

**A/N: this was a request by**** MagicAndSparklez ** **(still has no idea how to tag people) Thank you I had a lot of fun writing this. I was thinking about writing this the whole day. Jordelia feels or Heronstairs or what ever their ship name is :)**

**And thank you guys for all reviewing. I got a lot of requests so keep em coming! I might post two tomorrow so again stay tuned. Again thank you for all of your wonderful reviews. :D**


	10. a lesson on ducks

**1899 London**

Something his father had always made clear to him and to his sister when they were young was to never trust ducks. James had never really understood why his father thought ducks were evil, he'd always assumed he was joking. that was until the incident.

It had been a joke he'd planned with his sister. They'd been walking through Hyde Park, their mother following closely behind. " I don't understand. What is it you would have me do?" Lucie asked as she pulled at her gloves on her wrists. "Just, distract her and I'll do the rest." James told her looking at their Mother nervously. He walked off the path towards the pond whilst Lucie drifted closer to their mother. He'd told Lucie to tell her he'd walk back home himself. He stepped behind a tree and forced the change to come. It felt like air rushing through his body, shifting him into something else. He hoped none of the mundanes walking by would notice the shadow shaped like a thirteen year old boy moving across the to the pond. It was usually a better disguise for the evening.

He made his way over to the pond and crouched on it's muddy shore. It was then he spotted a mallard swimming over towards him. He waited till it was close enough and snatched the bird from the water.

Will was sitting at his desk looking through reports when the door opened and closed. He looked up to see no one. He want back to work thinking it was nothing, just his imagination getting the best of him. and then he heard it. A sort of quaking. He stood up, peering over the opposite end of the desk. There stood a best, it's beady black eyes, it's beak waiting to snap open and attack. Will froze in terror.

James could hear screaming from his father's office and ran to see what could be the matter. Inside Will stood atop his desk, he had a blade in his hand swaying it in the direction of a poor helpless duck. "Back you infernal beast!" he yelled. "go back to the hellish realms in which you came from!" It was then he noticed games. " Fetch me a pistole boy!" He barked. James reached to his side and threw him the pistol which had been a gift to him for his birthday. Will caught it and aimed it at the duck. " Say bye bye birdy." He pulled the trigger.

The opened behind him and in walked his mother."I heard screaming and shots wha-" Her gaze found the dead mallard laying on the floor and drifted up to Will who was still standing on his desk pistol in hand. "Darling, will you please go inform Bridget we will be dining on roasted duck tonight."

**A/N: Thank you Depthsofthemind for requesting this. Sorry theres murder in it. I was going to do something less violent but I had trouble thinking of something.**

**I'm gonna try to post another chapter today so stay tuned :D**


	11. the inventor and his friend

**1896**

Christopher had always liked knowing how things worked. He liked having answers, and making use of them to make up ideas in his head. He liked that there was a logical explanation for mostly everything. And he always admired Henry Branwell, and his wonderful laboratory. It was filled with all kinds of odd inventions, positions, chemicals, tools, and parts of old machinery. He liked going down to the crypt, it made him feel at peace with himself.

It was day like this he liked, Anna his sister had broken her sensor and it needed a good repair. He made his way down, the steps leading down were slippery and damp. He always took note and was careful. There was a wooden ramp alongside the steps for Mr. Branwell's chair, that had been built in years ago. Every so often they had to replace the the wood for it would rot. On the walls were small torches of witchlight that didn't help brighten up the place.

He finally reached the the bottom step. In front of him was a pair of large wooden doors. He pulled on the handle and walked into the laboratory, which was well lit compared to the stairs. sat by a wooden table messing around with a piece machinery as usual. His ginger hair was a mess, his glasses hanging on the edge of his nose. He looked up from his work as the door shut behind Christopher, and gave him a curious look, later accompanied by a smile. " Mr. Lightwood, how good of you to visit." He said as he wheeled his way around the table, and over in the boys direction. "Ah, I-um… Anna sent be to have you fix her sensor." He explained taking the device out of his pocket and handing it over to Henry. "Ah, lets see what we can do about then shall we." He said taking it from Christopher and wheeling his way over to a work desk littered in screws, bulbs and other small objects. Christopher took this time to look around his large workshop, taking in the smell of oil, and the comforting damp feeling the room had. He then made his way back over to where sat playing with the sensor, he looked over his shoulder to watch the mans progress. "There we go." Henry said twisting in the final screw. " good as new. You tell Anna to a bit more careful this time." he said handing the device over to Christopher. "Thank you Mr. Branwell." " Oh please, I for you do just call me Henry." He said with a wide smile. " Okay… Henry" He said testing it out. He made his way over to the large doors, but was stopped by Henry saying " … And Christopher you're always welcome here." He looked back at him a wide smile on his lips. "I might take you up on that." Was all he said.

**A/N: Again this was requested by ****Depthsofthemind**** (I just love your username)** **This time there was no murder. Thank you I've been meaning to do one with Henry in it because lets just face it, He's amazing. **

**I'm going to be posting two chapters a day for the next couple of days because I might not have** **my laptop with me for a while. So I'm just warning you that I might not post anything for five days. I'll have my phone so I might (if I can) try to upload from there. **

**Thank you guys for your amazing reviews and requests. **

**:D**


	12. Anna Lightwood

**1900**

Anna, had wondered what would happen when she told them. Would they still love her? Would they treat her the same? It had started with denial, but later she knew. She'd never really liked boys that way. She had enjoyed their company, pestering Charles and Alastair during lessons, stealing tarts from the kitchen with her cousin James, reading with Thomas, listening to Christopher talk about the ideas he had for inventions. But love, like that kind of love, she couldn't see herself with a man. She had read books with brave heroines and their lovers, but they were always men. She never understood why she felt this way.

"You look deep in thought." Christopher commented as he sat beside her on the sofa. "And you look like you have oil on your face." she said reaching over to to wipe the dark stain on his cheek. He reacted by by swatting her hand away. "Tell me." "What?" she gave him a confused look. "You look like you're hiding something." she looked away. "Anna, you know you can tell me anything." " I-its nothing." She said once again trying not to look at him. "It has to be _something_." He said. "I'll tell you but-" should she? what if he told their parents, and what if they wouldn't love her. "Promise me that you won't tell a soul… until I-" " Just tell me, I promise. I swear on Razile." she took a deep breath. "I-I like girls the way one should like boys." She paused to look at him, tears threatening to take over. "I don't-" "Anna I don't care" She found herself confused. "wait, what do you mean." He smiled his eyes shining. "You're my sister. My only sister and I love you, even if you like girls. I doesn't matter." Now she knew, and all she wanted to do was hug him and know that she was loved, because it didn't matter. He was her brother and it didn't matter to him. And she loved him for that

**A/N: This was requested by** **the amazing MagicAndSparklez! :)  
I had a really wonderful time writing this so thank you for sharing your idea.**

**I know I said I would post two today but it I didn't have the time so there might be three tomorrow **

**\- Rowanwhitethorn22 :D**


	13. silver

**1873**

He had been living in London for almost a year now and it hadn't been what he'd expected. It was so different here compared to Shanghai. The people, the food, the way people acted. It was all so strange to him. But now he'd begun to get used to London and it's strangeness.

He liked it here. Charlotte was sweet and caring, almost like a mother. Henry was odd and always down in the crypt. Sophie, the new servant girl was timid, but he always made an effort to be kind to her. Agatha the cook was a generous old woman who didn't mind when he swiped a tart or two. Jessamine, the girl who'd just moved into the institut was bitter. And then there was Will. He was someone Jem liked but someone he was cautious around. At any moment his mood could change, but other then that Will was Will.

He looked at himself in the mirror. He was paler than he'd been all those months ago when he'd arrived. It was not just his complexion that had changed, everything had. His hair was now silver threads falling upon his face. His eyes which had once been brown, were the unnatural color of silver. He was thinner. Lately when he looked at himself he felt he was looking at someone else, not James Carstairs, but a dying boy, an addict to a drug that was elongating his life whilst killing him in the same process. He hated dying, he hated all the sympathetic looks he got from everyone. He knew he would never see the age of seventeen. And at this point he didn't care.

"You look paler than usual." said a voice from behind him. It was Will. He stood by the door leaning against the wall. How did he not hear him enter? " Oh, I hadn't noticed." He replied trying not to sound sarcastic but ultimately failing. Will gave out a soft chuckle. " I happen to think the color sliver suits you." Jem rolled his eyes at him. "Well you're not the one who gets mistaken for an older gentleman." He finally said. "Did that really happen?" Will asked amused. "by who?" " the older Lightwood… ah Gideon, thought I was elderly, when he was here for the enclave meeting yesterday." "Ahh, Lightwoods and ducks, thats all the evil in the world we have to face." Will said dramatically. Again Jem rolled his eyes. " Hey I saw that Carstairs." Will said. "And I thought we were friends. If this continues I'll have to befriend Henry and be used as his test experiment." He couldn't help but laugh at the idea of Henry accidentally setting Will on fire. "Well I'm glad the idea of Henry setting me ablaze amuses you. Now come along. Charlotte sent me to fetch you for dinner."

**A/N: This was requested by ****MagicMissy.**** I've been meaning to do a Heronstairs one so here you have it. :)**

**Random question: Wessa, Jessa or Heronstairs? **

**Personally I'm all three :D **

**I'm gonna try to post two more today so prepare to be spammed !**

**Again Thank you all for you outstanding reviews. **

**And Happy friday the thirteenth !**


	14. James

**1886**

Will quietly opened the door his heart racing. She sat there propped up by a pile of pillows on the bed. In her arms was a small bundle of blankets. He slowly made his way over to her side now seeing the small child resting in her arms, his skin pink, his eyes closed, his tiny fingers in a fist. She looked up at him tears in her eyes smiling up at him. He kneeled down beside them. "He's so small." she whispered looking back at the bundle of flesh that she held. "He is." Will said. He felt as if he were floating. His heart felt light in his chest. "Looks like a fighter." He noted. "I mean look, not even an hour old and he's already ready to fight." Tessa giggled at this.

They had made this baby, he was theirs, they were his. Will tried to imagine all the things he was going to teach him. He would be there when he took his first steps, when he said his first words, he would teach him to read, how to clean blades properly, when he got his first runes, when he had his first heartbreak, and be there to tell him that no matter what he will always be loved. "James." Will said softly taking the boy in his arms. " James Herondale."

**A/N: this was requested by a Guest on this site. So thank you :) **

**Aww lil' Shadowhunter babies just make me feel all gushie inside **

**I warned you I was gonna spam you :) **


	15. silent protection

**1886**

They made their way down deeper into the Silent City. The air was dry, the corridor they were passing through was lined with bones of shadowhunters long dead. If she looked closely she could make out the names of the women and men whose bones made up the city of bones.

"Watch your step." Will warned her. He lent out his hand for her to take, but her hands were full. She looked down at the small boy in her arms. His amber eyes blinking at her with curiosity, probably wondering what vile place his parents were planning on taking him.

He was only a week old, so young, and yet it had seemed like he had always been there. His head was covered in dark fuzz, and his eyes… his eyes were… interestingly colored. Not blue like Will's nor gray like hers, but a dark gold almost like honey.

They came to a large circular room. On the the floor large depictions of runes made out of stone and embedded into the floor; angelic rune, voyance, prosperity, and one she didn't recognise. "Will" She whispered. He looked at her. " What rune is that?" She bobbed her head towards the unidentified rune. He took a moment and then looked at what she'd gestured to. "Protection." He answered. they made their way to the center of the room to find a stone table. On the on the other side of the room was a pair of arches that lead deeper into the the silent city.

Tessa ever so carefully handed her son to his father. Before she had time observe more of the room a woman in a long white gown walked into the circular room. Her wrists were bound with wire as was her waist. Her hair was a stringy pale blond that fell everywhere but her face, and then there was her eyes which at first glance looked orange, but the closer she got the more Tessa saw that they were the colors of flames.

The woman was on the opposite side of the stone table. She looked at her and Tessa could see the intensity in her eyes. " Herondale I presume." the way she said it made the sound of her voice echo across the walls. There was a force of intensity the same that glinted from behind her eyes that came with her voice. it was unsettling. " I'm sister Railein, I'm here for the young one." She said. Another thing Tessa had noticed was that not once had her gaze fallen upon Will, as if he didn't exist to her. Another figure made its way out of the arches. She could see him walking slowly towards them, parchment robes gliding across the floor. She turned her gaze to Will who had a smile on his face, one that was happy but sad at the same time. Brother Zachariah stood next to Sister Railein. '_Mr. and Mrs Herondale' _His voice a whisper in their minds. _No Jem It's Tessa, Will and Tessa _was what she wanted to tell him. Instead she gave him a weak smile. Zachariah looked at the boy in Will's arms. '_And the child…' _" James." Will said looking at Jem the way the always had, with love and sadness. He cleared his throat. "His name is James."

**A/N: This was requested by the one and only ****Starishadow ****In the reviews. So thank you :) ****And thank all of you who review.**

**I'm back and I might get another****up by tomorrow****so stay tuned. **

**I got all the Iron sister stuff from the codex so that is what that is from. **


	16. the ward

**1889**

She watched as the carriage rode into the front of the house. She could see the Clave's four C's etched on to the side of the carriage. She had never had a problem with that clave, until her husband's death that is. It wasn't till Charlotte Branwell a woman, had taken up as Consul and worse had left the London Institute under the authority of that lunatic William Herondale. It wasn't till then the world hadn't gone completely mad.

Tatiana looked behind her at the bed. There lay her son, his dark hair fanned out amongst the pillows. She walked over to his side and placed a hand on his forehead. He was warm as always. She heard the knocking from down stairs and quickly kissed Jesse in the same spot where her hand had been and left.

She made her way down the steps then stopped mid-way and watched the door, the knocking continued. She had grown up in this house. It was were her father had raised her to be a lady, not a fighter. It was now she was seeing the flaw in that idea. It was her brothers who were warriors, and she was to one day be a mother of warriors. But now she doubted she would ever be one, taken the consideration of her sons health. But this… this was her second chance. This girl she would have trained( and not just swords and self defence ). This girl was her weapon against all who had wronged her.

She quickly made her way to the door and opened it. Usually she'd had a servant to open it but this was too important. Outside stood a tall gentleman, his eyes were dark and irritated, his blond hair neatly combed back, he held this hat in his hands. " Lovely day isn't it Mrs. Blackthorne." he said and not like a question either. This made her irritated. "Mr. Whitelaw I presume you have my ward." She said trying to move the day along.

Mr. Whitelaw stepped aside revealing a small child. Tatiana looked her over. She was small, probably only three years of age, Her hair was a gentle golden blond, her eyes were a steely gray like storm clouds. It was then she'd decided this had to be the most beautiful child she'd ever seen, besides her Jesse that is. "How old are you?" she asked the girl. She held up three fingers "three." she answered. "And your name?" Tatiana knew all too well what her name was. "Grace, Grace Cartwright." "No." the girl looked at her confused. "Grace Blackthorne." she said. "It has a nice ring to it. Does it not Mr. Whitelaw?" she said looking at him. "Perfect mum." He said flatly.

He smiled at the girl. "Well I best be off seeing as you two are now officially acquainted." He said gesturing towards the carriage "Thank you Mr. Whitelaw." " Oh and if she's any trouble Mr. Herondale has offered to take her for you. He's got a son the girls age, sweet young lad he is." Tatiana shuttered at the idea of Will Herondales Half-breed son interacting with her ward. "Oh I think we'll be fine." she said taking Gace by the hand and leading her into the house without another word.

With the door closed behind them she heard the carriage leave. Relief washed over her. Grace stood there looking at her with curiosity. She was a beautiful young thing and Tatiana could only imagine her beauty when she had grown older. Yes her beauty made her an even sharper weapon. And seeing how William Herondale had a son, she exactly knew exactly where to aim.

**A/N: Okay so I wrote another Tatiana one shot because to me she seems really interesting as an antagonist. I like her Reasons for hating people, Because to her there good reasons. This included Grace( Very interesting character as well) **

**James/Lucie will come tomorrow. I'm still working on it. It needs to be edited and saved on file on this site. I Promise it will be up earlier then these usually go up. **

**Again Thank You for you wonderful reviews and suggestions. You are all amazing :) **


	17. bedtime stories

**1892**

The door to her parents bedroom was locked. It was odd for it to be locked, especially at this hour. Were they worried that something was trying to eat them? Lucie had just woken up from the most frightening dream and when faced with frightening dreams she'd go in her parents room and sleep there. Now where was she supposed to go? She couldn't go back to her room, and if someone caught her out of bed at this hour she would be in trouble.

She made her way down the corridor until she reached the door that went to her brothers room. She opened it ever so carefully hoping not to wake him and shut it behind her. "Lucie?" said a voice in the darkness. Lucie made her way over to the bed. " Can I stay with you?" She whispered already climbing up onto the bed. He turned so he was facing her and nodded. His dark hair was disheveled from sleep, his amber eyes looked exhausted. She had always loved her brothers eyes, she liked that he was the only one she knew of with that color, it was like looking at the sun in the late afternoon, always warm and smiling.

He made room for her by scooting to the other side of the bed. He helped her under the sheets and blankets and tucked her in just like their father had earlier that night. James was a good brother, though she didn't know any different, for all she could know he could be the worst brother ever. No, he was perfect. "Tell me a story." She whispered, she wondered if he'd heard her. "Okay but I think you can do much better." He said settling down next to her. She smiled at this. She was good at telling stories but tonight she just wanted him to tell her one. " How about the tale of the London Institutes ghost ?" Lucie rolled over so she was facing him. " Is that true? Is there really a ghost haunting us right now?" She asked a little excited, because if there was a ghost she wanted to find it. " I don't know, dad told me there was. Though I think that was just to scare me into behaving." She let out a small giggle. " Okay no ghost. How about I recite a passage from _Oliver Twist_ ?" James offered. "Why not just read it to me?" "because I left it in the library." Jame said. "How about you just make something up?" He fell onto his back and looked up at the ceiling and took a deep breath. " Okay here I go" He started to clear his throat " Once upon a time there was this duck and… "

**A/N: … and then the duck took over the END :) **

**Big thanks to ****MagicAndSparklez ****for requesting this in the reviews :) Also to** **PhantomxK**For the nightmare part :) and to all of you who review :)

Next ( and please tell me if this is a horrible idea) So Lucie **supposedly writes about Jesse Blackthorn and I was thinking of writing a one shot of that. Again tell me if it's a bad idea and I can write something else. **

**-RowanWhitethorn22 **


	18. the girl in the garden

**1893 Idris **

It was rare occasions like this he enjoyed. His mother would set him up in the back garden saying the fresh air would do him some good. He would sit there alone or sometimes his mothers young ward Grace would sit there with him and pick flowers for him. But today it was just him.

Blackthorn manor was unlike the other houses in Idris, it was the only one to have a stone wall built around it's perimeter. It must of been an old wall because there were vines growing on it. He'd asked his mother why there was a wall but she dismissed the question. It was also starting to crumble, one section of the wall had cobbled all the way the ground and looked over to the side of another large house. It belonged to a family known as the Herondales. Jesse didn't know them. All that he knew was that his mother despised them.

He was now looking through the gap in the wall, looking past the Herondales' house at the long vast plain of fields that made Idris beautiful. The sky was blue and cloudless, not a drury gray as it was at home. He closed his eyes and listened to the world around him. And that was when he heard it. It was someone reciting a rhyme, a rhyme he recognized.

"_Black is for hunting through the night,_

_For death the morning colour's white,_

_Gold for the bride in her wedding gown," _

The voice got closer.

"_... Red to call enchantment down,_

_White silk when our bodies burn…"_

It stopped. He opened his eyes to find a small girl standing on the other side of the gap. She was staring at him with a pair of pale blue eyes, her hair was loose brown curls that fell over her shoulders, she looked about six or maybe seven years old, and was holding a bouquet of white flowers, the flowers that seemed only to grow in Idris. He had not met many other children that were nephilim like him ( with the exception of Grace). He had cousins he was sure, but he had never met them, his mother said that it didn't matter, that they were disgraceful like their fathers.

The girl smiled at him. " I'm Lucie." She said with confidence. He hadn't expected her to introduce herself, and wasn't prepared to do one himself. " I'm Jesse." He said in a small voice and then cleared his throat hearing how weak he sounded. He wasn't weak _you will not be weak _ he told himself. " uh Jesse um… Blackthorn." he stated. Why was this little girl intimidating him? She giggled. "I-I uh liked the rhyme you were uh-" " thank you." She said cutting him off. " I know something better." She said beaming like little girls did when they had a tempting secret they wanted to tell. " oh and what is that?" She smiled again a sort of devilish grin. " It's a song. Would you like me to sing it?" He was now wondering how he'd gotten to the point where a strange little girl was about to sing him a ballad of some sort. He was also wondering why it mattered, this was the most human contact he'd had with anyone besides his mother in his whole life. he shrugged and she cleared her throat.  
" _Demon Pox,_

_Oh demon pox just how is it acquired? _

_One must go down to the bad part of town until one is very tired. _

_Demon pox, _

_Oh demon pox, _

_You foolish blocks."_

She stopped hearing his fit of laughter, it had been a while since someone had made him laugh or even crack a smile. Lucie was smiling to. " Where on earth did you learn that?" He asked. " Papa taught it to me." she said still smiling. " Well it's very clever." He said with a smile. It was then he heard someone calling from not far away. " _Lucie …." _her name rung out into the air. " Oh, I have to go" She said looking over her shoulder. "Why?" " My brother is looking for me." she said turning away. "uh okay… um bye." She turned back to him and made her way through the gap in the wall. she leaned down and pecked him on the cheek. " I hope to see you again Jesse Blackthorn." She said taking a single white flower from her bouquet and placed it behind his ear. She made her way back through the gap and then she was gone.

**A/N: why has the demon pox song not been recorded to iTunes? Why? Thank you guys for the amazing reviews it really means a lot :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Rhyme nor the song, that belongs to the wonderful Cassandra Clare :) **


	19. Nathaniel Gray

**1877 New york**

The docks were crowded. Carts of fruit and freshly caught fish were pushed up and down ramps that lead to the ships, people kissing and hugging and saying their goodbyes. He could see his ship, the one that would take him to Liverpool at the end of the long dock. He could just barely remember coming to New york. He'd been so young when he had.

He turned to his family to say his own farewells. He looked at his sister first and pulled her into a warm embrace. "Take care Tessie." He said giving her a quick kiss on the forehead. She was almost as tall as he was, and he was afraid she was going to grow even more while he was away. "Be careful Nate, and try not to get into any trouble." She said. "Ah me? Trouble? Do you not have any faith in me Theresa?" He said offended. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay I'll try but I can't make any promises." He said. She pulled him in for one last hug.

He turned to his aunt. No, not his aunt. To be honest he found himself unable to look at her lately. She had lied to him, because of her his whole life had been a lie. He managed to fake a smile. She put her hands on the side of his face and pulled him down so he was at eye level with her. "Nathaniel." The way she said his name made him feel like he was about to get a scolding. "Go make something of yourself Nathaniel." she said though he had a terrible feeling there was more. "Theres more to life than gambling and drinking and I know you can make something of yourself. I know that you can do good." He honestly wasn't sure of that. "You're a good boy and you'll make a good man." _then why wasn't I good enough for you? _she kissed his cheek and he hugged her, dying a little inside.

As he'd finished his goodbyes he made his way down the dock to the ship. _The king George _. He boarded, had what little luggage he had taken to storage and leaned over the side of the ship watching the harbor disappear under a blanket of fog. He took out the piece of paper he had stashed in his pocket, a page ripped out of His mothers, no Elizabeth Grays diary. He looked at the name scribbled onto the small scrap of parchment. _Axel Mortimain,_ Richard Grays former employer. From what he had read in the diary Mr. Mortmain had some interesting connections in London and maybe some that could come to use for someone like him. He tucked the page back in his into his coat wondering what trouble awaited him in London.


	20. Home

**2008 Los ángeles******

There was the feeling of being home. He'd lived a long life and he remembered certain things. Curling on his lap or by his feet when he slept, sweet violin music, the way he scratched behind his ears, his undying kindness. Now he was home. He had disappeared for a long while and then he was back. He had taken him away from those childish hooligans and their pet sparkling warlock. He was home with his master, his one true master and that was master Jem.

Church laid in a ball on the kitchen floor, taking in the early morning sunlight that poured through the window. He usually slept with Master Jem and Miss Tessa but he had gotten up early to use the litter box.

Maybe he should return to him? He got up and stretched his paws out in front of him then arched his back. He made his way out of the kitchen down the numerous large halls(well large to him) until he got to the partially opened bedroom door. he pounced onto the bed were two lumps lay sleeping. Church took it upon himself to climb on top of Master Jem up to his shoulder who was on his side. He was still sleeping, curled next to the other person in the bed, his arms around her (Church had tried to sleep between them once and It ended with him being shooed away by Miss Tessa). He looked peaceful asleep, but Church was hungry. He only knew one way to wake him without making him angry. Ever so carefully Church sat himself on Master Jems face. He waited. And waited until… finally… " James, the cats on your face." Miss Tessa said sleepily. " Oh, I hadn't noticed." he said a little too sarcastically. She looked up at Church and smiled. Church felt Master Jem roll on to his side causing him to pounce off his face and over to the foot of the bed. Master Jem propped himself up on his elbows and looked at him with amusement. Church made his way back by climbing on to his chest and sitting there looking down at him. Jem ran his fingers through the fur behind his ears, just the way he liked it. Yes, it was good to be home.

**A/N: Requested by Depthsofthemind. I have to say I really enjoyed writing this one, I love Church :) He's like our own little Grumpy cat. **

**Again ( and sorry if its annoying that I say this ****a lot) I just want to thank you guys for your wonderful reviews. I really do ****appreciate** **them :) **


	21. the shadow

**1894 Idris **

He tried to think of excuses for why he shouldn't be here. He'd been trying for weeks now but he saw the flaw in each one. Number one was he didn't like the boy he had to share a room with, his name was Ronald Pangborn and he didn't talk to James so he didn't like him. But if he'd told his parents about this they would encourage him to get to know him. Number two was he hated the food they served, though he had been spoiled on Bridgets cooking back at home. Number three was he missed his sister, in all fact it was nice not having Lucie here and he would see her soon.

But number one was true, not many people talked to him, they just tried to avoid him. The other children would stare at him, and exchange whispers about him. He often if not all the time found himself alone in the dining hall. Even some of the teachers gave him odd looks as if he surprised them. He could remember countless times were he looked at his reflection and wondered what was wrong with himself. Was it something he'd said? or he did? and then he looked into his own eyes. The probable reason was staring back at him. His eyes were strange, not a natural color, but it's what made him special or at least thats how his mother had put it.

He kept telling himself he'd find a way out of here. The academy was no place for someone like him. He would keep trying.

* * *

James made his way outside to join the others. Today it was a special treat, all the students who were nephilim would go riding today. He followed the others out to the stables which was at the end of a rocky path. He made his way inside along with the others. Inside the stables was filled laughter and the chattering of the other students. James kept to himself as usual.

" Okay settle down everyone." one of the teachers Mr. Blackburn said standing on a hay bale and catching everyone's attention. " I know you're all very excited. But first I have to introduce our newest student. Mr. Fairchild if please." A boy about James's age stood up next to Mr. Blackburn, he had blond hair and an ever present smile that also looked misschievous. James heard someone snort behind him and looked to see who it could be. Two older boys stood together, both had smug expressions on their faces. " Is that your brother? what is he doing _here_? said one of them, he was blond and had dark eyes that seemed to always be narrowed. It was then the other boy responded, He had red hair and hazel eyes and was much older than his companion. " Mother sent him here because he was being impossible. Though I think it was to punish me. I can't stand Matthew, He's so irresponsible." the other boy smiled. "Same with my sister, she can be so difficult at times. But father said if I watch out for her he'll reward me in some way."

James directed his attention back to the front. The boy whose name was apparently Matthew was gone. Mr. Blackburn started speaking again."Okay, now I'm going to lay down some rules. First, no going off on your own. Always have someone with you, whether it's another student or a teacher. Second, no going into the Brocelind forest. If any of you fail to do so there will be consequences. Third, and lastly, no riding onto the streets of Alicante. I don't want to hear about a parade of horses riding through the city of glass like knights. And I don't want a repeat of last year." He looked around at all the students."Am I understood." which was followed by chorus of _yes sir_. "Good, now on with to your stalins."

* * *

The horse he'd be riding had the name Nightshade. As in deadly nightshade. He was a large horse with dark fur and a long maine. James mounted the horse on his own. Another horse came trotting to his side, the rider was the new boy Matthew. "I say how did you manage to get on there on your own? I had to have my brother help me." He asked. " My father taught me." James said. The boy Matthew, smiled . Oh where are my manners? I'm Matthew Fairchild." " Oh, aren't you the-" " the consuls son. Unfortunately yes. and may I know who you are?" James hesitated. _oh I'm James, the abomination you know the half warlock boy everyone talks about. _He cleared his throat. " James Herondale, My father runs the Institute in London." He was expecting Matthew to look at him and leave, or make up an excuse to leave, but he only smiled. "Well shall we?" He said gesturing to the plain of grass, and the other students who were already sprinting off in the distance.

Everything seemed to be going fine for a while. He and Matthew raced each other, James winning in the end. Everything seemed fine until a group of other boys approached them on their horses. They were throwing things, rocks! they were throwing rocks at them. Well not at Matthew but at James. And they were shouting, chanting something. " Warlock boy!" Oh, Warlock boy!" His horse started to stir and seemed frightened. James held the reins tightly trying to gain some control . The rocks kept coming, pelting him. Beside him he heard Matthew curse. He needed to get out of here, he needed to hide. But where? He looked to the south, It was the Brocelind Forest. He could hide there. He kicked the side of Nightshade and they were off.

* * *

He settled the horse on the bank of Lake lyn. He sat there looking at his reflection in the water. He wondered what would happen if he disappeared and never came back. Would there be a search party? would his parents worry? Did anyone really care? He wondered what would happen if he threw himself in Lake lyn. He could do it, the water in the lake was deadly to shadowhunters. He could drink some just as his horse was doing and lay there dying, holsanating at first but dying.

He wished He could disappear. He thought of evaporating into nothing but air, like being molded into nothing but a shadow. he closed his eyes and kept thinking about it and soon his body felt lighter, his thoughts got darker, he felt like he was floating. He opened his eyes and looked at his reflection once again and saw nothing. He was confused. He looked at his hand but it wasnt there, it was like more like a shadow, like he was looking through a shadow shaped like his hand. He could see it, but just barely. He started to panic, what…. what was happening to him what was this … He took a couple deep breaths. What if he stayed like this forever? he thought of being a boy again, being himself. He watched as his hand morphed back into itself again, he felt heavier, his thoughts became clear again. He felt normal. He looked at his reflection again and wondered how this could be possible.

**A/N: Requested by MagicAndSparlez. Sorry if it was long, unless you like long chapters like this, then in that case I will try to do more.**

**Update: So I started another version of this with TMI and I really need to update that so I think I'm going to start updating on every other day ( Or every other opportunity I get to up lode) so one day I'll update this and the other day I'll update that.**

**Also I'm going to start labeling the chapters with titles ( I'm really bad at coming up with titles for things) it can get so confusing for people so as soon as I get a schedule going ( Schedule will also be on my profile) I will take some time and label chapters based on content. Thank you again. **

**~~~~~RowanWhitethorn22 **


	22. Little Sister

**1887**

Her body ached, and she felt sore and exhausted. Everyone seemed exhausted today. She watched Bridget gather up the bloody sheets and place them into an old wicker basket quietly and as quickly as she could. She offered Tessa some tea and she'd said that would be fine and thanked her as she left the room. She wanted nothing more then to rest but all everyone else wanted was to crowd around her. Today had been filled with people coming in to check on her and see the new baby, and the whole time she felt horrible because all she wanted was for everyone to leave. The only people who were allowed in the room now were Bridget who needed to clean the bloody sheets and Will.

She looked at the child sleeping in her arms, she was only a small bundle swaddled in blankets. Her fingers curled into a half fist beside her face. She was beautiful in the way all children were, the innocence that all newborns had that radiated off of them and made you forget that there was evil in the world. She was such a delicate thing, something that she figured people would have to admire. Her eyes were beautiful too, when open they were like pale winter skies or flowers, they were lighter than her fathers. everything about her was beautiful, everything and yet Tessa did not know all of her yet but she could tell.

The door creaked open, and Tessa looked up to see Will entering the room carrying James who wore a curious expression. She watched him as he sat himself on the foot of the bed placing James next to him. He looked at her for a long moment. "You should be sleeping." He said reaching to take her hand in his. "I'm trying but people keep coming in and interrupting that process." she said quietly as not to wake the baby. " well I'm sorry, my only intentions were to show are son his sister before he resents the idea of having one." She gave him a questioning look and then looked at her son was on all fours next to him eyeing the the child in her arms. "Why would he resent her? and so soon?" She said returning her attention to her daughter. "Well to be quite honest" He said taking her from Tessa's arms into his own. " I'm taking it from experience. When Cecily was born I considered to roll her baby carriage into a pond, I even had planned to sprinkle her with bread crumbs so the ducks would eat her." She gave him a concerned look and he laughed in response. "My plan was foiled of course, Cecily as you know is still alive and well, Which is more than I can say for her idiot husband." he mumbled a bit on the last part.

James had crawled up to where she lay, She dragged him closer to her and held him close to her chest. His head was buried in the crook of her neck, she kissed him on top of his small head. " you see her" She whispered into his hair. " thats your sister, and shes going to be one of your best friends no matter what. She small now and she'll always be there, and she'll always need you. She'll love you no matter what just like us." Will was laying down now next to her. Their children between them in a nest of bodies and blankets. They were a family. A complete set of people. A complete set of happiness.

**A/N: Thank you ****The-Finale-Hope**** for requesting this :) again lil' shadowhunter babies are just so…they make me just so…. :)**

**okay I know what your probably thinking, I'm really bad at titles, the chapter titles I did were really …..ehhh…. I did them so people wouldn't get too confused so there. **

**Update schedule**** : So (and I know how random this might sound ) Tuesdays, thursdays and Saturdays will be the days this story will be updated form now on. The schedule might change in the summer time but for now these are the only days I can update this story. **

**~~~~RowanWhitethorn22 **


	23. Jardin du Luxembourg

**1879 Paris**

It was their last day in Paris. Tomorrow they would begin return to London and everything would continue. She couldn't help but feel like time had stopped while they were here, like it was a dream, that the whole city was something she made up. She had always wanted to go to Paris, maybe because it was a city where love was rumored to be found in or the fact that it was the setting of her favorite novel. It was also the fact that Will was there with her, that they were together, happy. He was happy and it made her happy.

He'd been like an excited child all week, dragging her around, sight seeing and insisting they find the square where Sydney Carlton was guillotined. She kindly decline that last offer.

They were walking through Luxembourg Gardens, full of statues, winding paths and flower beds. Tessas arm looped through his, her parasol protecting her from the sun. She looked over at him. His eyes were sparkling, and he was smiling. He was happy, and she was truly grateful he was happy, because he deserved it. After everything that happened in the past year, the curse, the trouble with Mortmain, and Jem leaving, she was afraid it had been to much for him. But Will was Will and for once he wasn't broken.

He noticed her watching and his smile grew wider. "I know I'm impossibly handsome, but could you please stop looking at me you're making me self conscious." She raised her brow at this. "Why can't I look at you? we're married. The reason I married you was so I could look at you." she stated. He found this amusing and then said " Really? Is that the only reason? I thought you married me for my wit, my intelligence when it comes literature, my ability to recite passages of Dickens from memory. I Mean I feel hurt." He said it unable to keep a straight face. She let herself laugh at his attempt to keep his composure. " Well, I suppose that might have something to do with it as well." she admitted.

" I recently read a novel based in Paris, and in one of the scenes takes place here, in this garden." She said changing the subject. "Les Misérables." Will gave her a curious look. " The Miserables? That certainly sounds like an uplifting title." He said sarcastically. " I thought I'd read it before we came here. the concept, you'd like it." she said. "Why is every novel set in Paris heartbreaking?" He asked philosophically. She wondered the exact same thing. " Okay I will read this book of Misery, But on one condition." he said stopping and turning to face her "And what is that?" He grinned mischievously. " You try the escargot."

**A/N: Thank you MagicAndSparklez for requesting this :) I'm sorry I forgot to post on tuesday, school happened so yeah. The Last Hours is actually supposed to take place in Paris for half the time so thats cool. Saturday I will most defiantly up lodeso stay tuned :) **


	24. Roses and their thorns

**1903**

She stood in the garden alone, though she knew Tatiana was watching her from one of the upper levels of the house. She was always watching her, and Grace didn't know if she was worried for her or if it was something else. She tried to ignore it but she could feel her gaze and it made her feel unsettled.

She crouched down to pick up a rose from the flower bed beside her. It was brown and withered from not getting the proper dosage of sunlight and water, but it still had it's thorns, sharp enough to draw blood. The rest of the garden was like this,colorless, dead and sharp. It had been this way since Jesse had died, for almost a decade. It was as if just like Tatianas heart it had withered, died and replaced everything with thorns. _Just like my own heart_. she thought.

It had seemed since that tragedy everything had gone dark. The first few months she had heard crying and screaming in the middle of the night, Tatiana would sit in his room for all hours of the day. Six months after his death she had dismissed all the servants, only keeping a trainer for Grace. Tatiana had become broken, but rebuilt herself with iron and thorns and rebuilt Grace along with her.

Grace tore off her glove and tossed it to the ground. She ran her fingers along the stem, grazing the thorns, one of them hooking into the flesh of her index finger. She pressed on it a little more firmly, feeling the slight sting as it broke into her skin. She could feel the small ounce of pain rippling through her nerves, this made her relieved, at least she could feel something. She removed her finger from the thorn and tossed the withered old thing to the ground. She placed her finger in her mouth sucking away the pain, the bitter metallic blood that landed on her tongue. She pulled it out and looked at it, a tiny bead of blood forming on the tip of her finger.

The iron gate creaked and she turned to see _him_ standing there. His long raven curls twisting around his ears, his gold eyes gleaming with hope, and the shine of his pistol carried at his hip. He was looking at her as he always did, as if she was some wonder. He walked closer to her, slowly. He was nervous, she could tell. He always was. "You're late." she said in a stone cold tone, something she only used with him. James was right in front of her now, taking her hand in his and bringing it to his mouth to kiss it. " Please forgive me. My sister was being a…" "I don't need your excuses!" she snapped. His expression dropped into one of a guilty dog. " Please, forgive me." he said looking her in the eyes. _emotion is weakness_. Tatiana's words echoed in her head, _To show emotion is to show you are vulnerable. _"Don't let it happen again." She said collecting her thoughts.

After today there would be no again, after today she would not speak to him. She would show him the thorns that came along with her petals. He would see love for what it truly was, an illusion, a beautiful illusion that could destroy lives and start wars.

He was still holding her hand, observing it as if it itself were a piece of art. "You're bleeding." he said. Once again he guided it up to his lips to kiss it, as if such an act would make it all go away. The sensation she got from his lips grazing her fingers sent a chill down her spine. _No! Don't you dare! don't you dare let him know! _she tried keeping her composure, but she could already feel the heat rushing to her cheeks. She couldn't let him see, she did the only thing that made sense. She guided his his lips away from her hand to match her own. He didn't object. He placed his hands on the sides of her face, and her neck, His fingers tangling in her hair, she could feel her pins coming undone. At this point she didn't care if Tatiana was watching, let her enjoy the show. _stop! Stop! You need to stop! _

She pushed him away. James looked awestruck, and delirious. She probably looked just as bad. " Well…" He said a smile growing on his lips. "that was…I mean I didn't really…" he was speechless. " It can't happen again."she said looking at James who was grinning. "I know, I'm sorry." he said even though it was her who kissed him. "No. It can _never_ happen again." He looked at her his expression falling. "What do you mean?" he asked his voice dropped into a whisper. " I don't want it to happen again, and I don't want to see you ever again." She snapped. " Grace please don't…" " Don't what? I don't love you like you love me! I don't want to! I don't need you!" She snapped at him, the words coming out harsher than intended. She felt a sudden hollowness in her chest, an ache, and she knew he felt it as well. "Grace." He barely whispered her name. His eyes were clouded over, all that light that had been there moments before had been extinguished. "Don't. Just …. Leave. Now!" she felt a brief stinging behind her eyes. _Don't you dare cry_.

He slowly made his way back to the iron gate, looking over his shoulder to see her, to see if she would take it all back. But she would not. She had shown him her thorns. She picked up another withering rose and pinched one of its petals only for them to crumble into pieces. He was gone.

She made her way into the house. Tatiana was there waiting in the front hall. Her hands were clasped together in front of her. She stood there staring at her. Grace was half expecting her to applaud her performance. She just stood there. "Go clean yourself." she finally said eyeing her pink silk dress that was now wrinkled and had the hem covered in dirt. Grace didn't question her and made her way to the stairs. "Mama?" She finally said looking back at Tatiana who was now lost in her thoughts. "yes?" She cleared her throat. "why?" She turned to look at her. " because We'll have a visitor. A warlock from america is coming and he might be able to _help_ us." That wasn't what she was asking but continued to ascend the stairs.

She thought about what she had just done. She might as well have stabbed him in the chest. _He's better off._

The thing about roses is simple, they are beautiful and have soft petals. The beauty masks and makes up for the thorns they bare. But beauty can fade and thorns are eternal.

**A/N: Okay … Okay I know a lot of people have done this already but they haven't written it in her prospective so um … yeah * carefully walks away without drawing attention to self* . It makes more sense if you've read the midnight heir. Any way Happy Pi day! 3.1415 ( and thats all I know about Pi). It's sort of weird because I sorta ship them( I still Ship Jordelia maybe more then this) But I don't know. I tried to make her cold hearted without to much heartlessness. She's interesting in that way. **


	25. Jessa

**1878**

Tessa sat at the foot of her bed trying to process everything that had happened in the past couple of weeks, Nates death, the engagement, _Will._ He'd been avoiding her lately and he had every right too. He had told her he loved her, and she was still questioning her feelings about him. _No you're engaged to Jem. _she told herself. She was in love with him and she knew that and she would marry him and no one could change that. _Not even him. _

Her thoughts were interrupted by music coming from across the hall. She stood up and walked out of her room and into the corridor and stopped to listen. The melody carried a happy tune. She smiled opening the door enough to let the music pour out into the hall trying not to interrupt his playing. She stood there peering into his room, watching as he opened the door a little more, and stepped into the room quietly.

He stopped suddenly, taking his violin from his shoulder and holding it by it's neck. He turned to see her standing there, a smile on his face. "Why'd you stop?" She asked. " Because you're here." he said making his way over to the bed where his case lay. Placing the instrument in with care."Well I could leave. I only wanted to hear you play and I didn't mean to interrupt..." He was standing in front of her now and interrupting her by placing his lips on her. "You didn't." He said breaking the kiss. Tessa felt her cheeks flush.

" What were you playing?" She asked, her voice soft her forehead against his. "Nothing." he said. "Tell me." she pleaded. He smiled and kissed her forehead. "It was a wedding gift from my father to my mother. On their wedding night he performed it just for her to hear. Later on he taught it to me." Jem said. Tessa fiddled with the jade pendent that he had given her. She wondered What they'd think of her if she had met them, would they be disgusted that their son had chosen to marry a downworlder, _a warlock_ for that matter. He kissed her again and then said " I know what you're thinking, and I think they would have adored you." Jem said as if reading her mind. He took her hand and laced his fingers with hers. They stood there like this for what seemed like hours. His eyes looking into hers, holding eachother. It wasn't till they heard footsteps approaching did they both step away from each other. It was Henry, he looked disoriented, as if he'd been down in the crypt all day. "Ah.. there you two are. Charlottes looking for you. She said to meet her in the drawing room." He said unphased that they were alone in his room together. They both nodded following him.

**A/N: Requested by**** Living In Fandoms! ****Thank you for requesting :)**

**I Know …I know…once again I forgot tuesday and I promise next time I will post one …. I just …School …and life was being life and I promise I will post. **

**Again I just want to thank you all for reading and just being your amazing selfs :) **


	26. The defeat of the morning star

**1896**

It had been a very long and terrible week. Theodor Morgenstern and his sad excuse for a son Hugo were visiting from Berlin, in hopes in strengthening the relationship between the London and Berlin institutes, and so far they were doing a terrible job at doing so. It had been a busy week full of of enclave meetings and the usual stress that came to his father.

James had noticed lately that his mother hadn't come to meals, she had been gone during the day for a good part of the time that the Morgensterns had been here. He knew why she wasn't here, he'd overheard his parents talking the other night, his father sounded furious about something and his mother was trying to calm him. "_He Threatened you!?" _he had yelled " _No, he just… He was a little rude thats all. It's fine darling just calm down." " calm down?! I won't have it. Not in my Institute, Not to my wife!" _It was an argument he was used to hearing, an ignorant piece of slime would say something and his mother would brush it off like it was nothing, but his father would always stand up to defend her whether she asked for it of not.

He was in the middle of lesions in the library, a stack of histories written in latin beside him on the tabled, Matthew sat across from him doing only the angel knew what in his book, whilst their tutor Mr. Cornelis Graymark lectured them on the importance of the Accords, which he'd heard only about two dozen times. "Mr. Fairchild, can you tell me the names of the downworlders who were present at the signing of the accords?" Cornelis asked raising his eyebrow waiting for Matthew to answer. Matthew looked up from whatever he was doing. "What was the question?" Cornelis rolled his eyes " Mr. Herondale?" James tried to think. " Uh… Ragnor Fell I presume." " Wrong." Matthew erupted into a fit of laughter and again Cornelis rolled his eyes. " Mind sharing what's so funny Mr. Fairchild." He said in a challenging tone. Matthew stopped. " It's just wouldn't you think since the accords were signed in London, that the _High Warlock of London_ would be present at such an event?" He said regaining his composure. " Well not all Downworlders were in agreement. And I still don't see the humor in it." " well…" Matthew began to explain as the library doors burst open and in came running Lucie, Cordelia rushing in behind her.

James caught sight of his sister who was rushing towards them, tears streaking her face. he stood up as she ran into his arms her face burying in his chest. "Luc, what happened?" He looked at Cordelia. "That bastard , Morgenstern thats what." Cordelia said and then covered her mouth from saying such a word as _basterd. _" What did he do?" Matthew asked. " He was using us for target practice, nearly nipped me on the ear. The boys a psychopath!" Matthew walked over to her lifting a strand of hair that covered her ear. " You look fine to me." He said. Cordelia slapped his hand away annoyed. "What do we do?" James asked looking at Cornelis to advise them. " Tell your parents, this sort of thing can not be tolerated." " I think we should fight our own battles, give him a taste of his own medicine." Matthew suggested with a mischievous grin. Cordelia nodded in agreement.

* * *

He allowed the change to come, telling himself he wanted to disappear, to be nothing but a shadow. He felt lighter his thoughts had darkened, his motives had changed. He was nothin but a cloud of darkness.

Once he was no longer his solid self he made his way into the training room. Hugo Morgenstern, stood there throwing knives at a target, cursing as he missed. He circled him like he was his pray. No one attacked his sister like that, no one. Hugo had dropped one of his blades. Bending down to retrieve it, James took his opportunity and lunged himself at the other boy taking him to the ground and hitting him with his fists, and revealing himself to him. Matthew came dashing in along with Cordelia to help. Hugo took James' distraction and pushed him off and on to the ground and took off past the others fleeing for the door. "you lost Him!" he shouted at Matthew who was now kneeling next to him. "Calm down. Are you hurt?" he asked " no I'm fine." he said sitting up.

It was then the doors to the training room burst open and a very infuriated Charlotte Branwell came rushing in along with his own mother looking just as angry. "Matthew Fairchild!" she yelled across the room " What on earth did you think you were doing!" She demanded. James looked at him for a moment, he looked like he had shrunken in into the size of an ant at the sound of his mothers voice, he always looked like this when his mother scolded him, or compared him to his brother and James felt sorry for him.

James felt Tessa yank him off the ground, her grip strong. She looked at him but didn't say anything. " I did it for Lucie, he-" " Your father wants to have a word with you." she said in a flat tone. They made their way out into the hall. He could still hear Charlotte yelling at Matthew. "Don't worry about him. She has a soft spot for him." His mother said guiding them down the corridor.

When they had reached his fathers office Lucie sat on the sofa reading, Will was at his desk, his hands folded, ready for them. " I'd like to talk to him alone." Will said looking at Lucie who made her way over to their mother. James stood in front of his desk and as he heard them leave he looked at his father. "I-" " The Morgensterns will be leaving early, tonight at the latest." He said casually as if discussing the weather." I'm sorry, but he hurt L-" " I know, Cornelis brought your sister here and told me." He said looking at his hands. " Thank you." he added and James was now confused. " What? why are you-" " His father was driving me to the point of insanity, and he's fairly rude to your mother. What you did attacking him like that was wrong, but you were defending your sister and Cordelia. And I'm not one to punish someone who defends the ones he cares about." James was still confused. " Oh and if your mother asks,there was a lot of yelling and I punished you with cleaning the weapons room."

**A/N: Requested by**** PhantomxK****! ****thank you for requesting :) **

**I'm sorry if this is a little late, my computer likes to not work sometimes. Any way a story of Herondales and Fairchilds banning together to defeat a Morgenstern. I Promise , and I swear on my left foot that I will post on tuesday, I'm serious. **


	27. The last Carstairs

**2008 Los ****Angeles**

Emma pressed her ear to the door of Arthur Blackthorns office trying to listen to the conversation on the other side. It had become a habit for her ever since she'd had moved in. And especially with Him around now.

It had been something she had been turning over in her mind since december. '_Emma Cordelia Carstairs'_ he had said to her. It had been strange because no one knew her middle name unless she wanted them to. It had been her mothers name. It was the only thing she had left of her mother. It wasn't just that he'd known her name, there was an explanation for that, He had been a silent brother and they kept records of things like that, but it was the look of empathy he had given her as if he understood her somehow, as if they shared something like a connection or something and that made her curious.

She heard footsteps approaching the door and stepped away as it opened. Zachariah stepped out looking back into the office and then turning his head to face her, he seemed surprised to see her. He was awkward looking, tall and slender. He looked uncomfortable in his clothes as if he wasn't used to them. Another strange feature was the strand of silver that hung over his forehead.

" Miss Carstairs." He said casually. " Call me Emma." she said. He nodded and continued to walk passed her and she fallowed. " Are you staying? I thought that the Consul retired you?" She asked following him to the main entrance. " She did. And yes I'm staying, just not in the institute." He said opening the front door. She still followed him "So you're staying in Los Angeles, but not here. Where are you staying?" " I have a place to stay." was all he said. they had reached his car. " Are you staying with Tessa?" she asked smiling a little. " How did you kn-" " Clary told me she was your _Girl-friend_." She said in a taunting tone. He laughed at her mocking him and opened the car door and slid in. " wait." She said before he had a chance to close the door. "what?" " how did you know?" she asked. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Know what?" " my name, my middle name?" he smiled. "Lucky guess." he attempted to close the door again but she stopped by yanking it open. " Who are you?" she finally asked. Zachariah looked away and raked his fingers through his hair. " I don't know anymore."

**A/N: I finally successfully posted on a tuesday *throws confetti in the air*. I'm sorry this was so short I'll write a longer one next time. :)**

**Random question: Do you think Emma and Jem should be a family?**


	28. trains

**1898 London**

As spring began so did the season. Young ladies from all over Europe would come to London in the hopes of leaving married or engaged to some handsome fellow who happened to have a bit of money to his name. It was here at Victoria station Tessa was glad she hadn't gone through such a thing, paying calls to fine households or going to elegant parties. She didn't need all that. She hadn't for she had Will, and she had a family now and she was happy.

People huddled on and off trains, running and shoving into each other. Stands selling newspapers, maps and flowers stood in the line of foot traffic. Smoke from the trains engines rose over head like a distant fog curling into the air.

"Why couldn't we just take the portal?" Lucie complained from beside her. "Because it is only for emergencies and this is not an emergency, we're only going to the country." Tessa stated at her twelve year old daughter. It was an impossible age. "I say going to the country is an emergency. One must always make time to leave the city." she said as if this was something she just knew. "Who told you that?" She asked looking through the crowd for Will and James who had gone off ahead. "Colette Carstairs told me, she says it's healthy for young girls to be exposed to the country for it builds character." she said. "What sort of character?" Tessa asked. "Good character." Lucie stated proudly. Tessa suppressed a laugh.

They moved through the crowd swiftly, dodging passers by, making their way to their train. Will appeared at her side along with James. They boarded their train and made their way to their own compartment.

"Why is it so busy all of a sudden?" James asked as they settled into their seats. "It's the season." Will said in a dull tone as if the whole idea was uninterested him. "boys chasing after women and their fortune. The whole thing sounds terrible." He said. " I think I sounds wonderful." Lucie said as if in a daze. "Well if you fancy being chased around by young men we must have a conversation about it Lucie." He said in response. The train lurched forward and the engine started leaving London behind.

**A/N: Requested by MagicAndSparklez, it's more so mother/daughter bounding then the whole Herondale family. I also took the liberty of throwing standard british** **society at you so umm.. there. Sorry about thursday, I just started a new story and that got in the way of this so sorry. **

**Thank you for reading as always. Keep being amazing :) **


	29. A Difference Between Justus and Murder

**1815 ****Yorkshire**

Aloysius Starkweather stood in what looked to some as a massacre, but to him it was not, to him it was rightly served. _Downworlders _only mention of them made him want to cringe. He wiped the blood off his face, not his but the _warlocks _blood, the ungodly creatures.

The dead women that lay at his feet blue hair was floating in a pool of blood, her severed throat being the source of it. The man who lay beside her was more brutally butchered, his chest had been sliced and a small cavity in his neck had sliced open, blood dripping on the floor. Aloysius took out a regular sized jar, the kind one would use to store jam in. He took the warlock womens limp hand in his, taking his blade he slit her wrist, blood streaming out of it and placed the jar underneath it to keep her blood as a spoil of the never ending war between these filthy creatures and the nephilim.

"Mama?" Aloysius turned to see a boy no older than twelve standing in the threshold of the entranceway. He was normal looking, dull brown hair and light gray eyes, he must have been the Shade's mundan son who'd they had heard about through the reports. He was standing there taking in the horrific scene laid out in front of him. He looked straight at Aloysius. "What have you done?" the boy said walking closer to the bodies as he whimpered. As he got closer Aloysius noticed tears forming in his eyes making them look glassy. "What have you done!?" he repeated louder.

One of his companions Cyrus Trueblood stepped in to comfort the boy, only to provoke him. The boy took something from his coat, a blade. He waved it around him to fend them off. "Come any closer…" The boy warned pointing the blade in Aloysius's direction. "And what? what you gonna do? and what's a mundie like you have any business with a blade like that?" Alexander Cartwright said daring the boy. "You monsters." Aloysius heard him say under his breath. " I want you to leave!" He said flicking the blade in the direction of the door "And never return, you understand!" He yelled looking just at Aloysius which made him feel uneasy all of a sudden. They didn't move. " Go! Leave this place! Your all monsters!" He said tears streaking his face. "Cyrus, Alexander Lets go." Aloysius said looking to his companions.

As they headed for the door Aloysius made the mistake of looking back. The boy sat kneeling in a pool of his mother's blood, cradling her limp body in his arms. _He'll thank us one day_ Aloysius thought to himself.

**A/N: this chapter sorta makes me feel like I should change the title to ****_Adorable and Depressing One shots . _****Any way Mortmain is another antagonist I feel has good reasons, I mean he is bad really bad like its not like I feel like it was okay that he did what he did but I think that even in these books we neglect peoples reasoning and why they do the things they do. I never really Liked Aloysius that much, if you think about it it's all his fault.**

**Just a little ranting. The thing I wanted to ask all of you was how many one shots should we end up with? Like do we have a goal ? I'm asking because I don't want it to become too overwhelming for anyone who reads this and be like "there are thirty chapters in this thing. thats a lot ." I'm having fun with this and I don't want other people to think it's to much. Or do you want to see how it goes and let it flow freely into what ever it becomes? **

**~~~RowanWhitethorn22 **


	30. frog in your throat

**1897**

James Herondale sat in the infirmary along with his father who was pacing by the door. He didn't understand why he was here but his father had made it seem as if there was something wrong with him. There was something wrong with him. It was his voice, It had been sounding strange lately, but it was nothing serious, he'd been informed it was normal for a boy his age to go through such changes. But his father as always, took it to the extreme by calling upon the silent brothers(specifically Uncle Jem).

He heard the sound of the door creak open and looked to see Brother Zachariah walk in more like float. Will followed him over to the bed James sat on and stood behind him as the silent brother examined him. "Theres nothing wrong." James said his voice switching into high and low pitches. '_there doesn't seem to be'_ His voice said in his mind. Jem looked to Will in a strange way, an expression of annoyance lingering on his face.

It was always strange watching Brother Zachariah, he wasn't like the other brothers. James had noted the times he'd been called upon there was always something, a flicker of emotion that bubbled to the surface of his face, as if he had not lost all of what made him human. It was always a lingering glance at someone like his parents or himself and Lucie, as if just by looking at them made him feel something small but human inside. The way he was looking at his father right now was with amusement, as this was not the first time Will had called upon him for something minor and it was all just to see him. It was remarkable he thought, the exchange between the two, like they were reading each others minds.

"There is something wrong, it sounds like a frog is stuck in his throat." Will said looking down at James. "It does not!" James said glaring up at him, his voice still sounding like an untuned piano. ' _I can assure you he's fine.' _Jem said drawing his hood over his head. '_It's perfectly normal for him to be going through these changes. You were a boy once, you can explain.' " _You could help." Will said trying to persuade him to join, what already seemed to James as a really interesting conversation.

**A/N :Requested By PhantomxK. a little Heronstairs in there because it was necessary, just because. Now it has come to my attention we are lacking Fairchilds ( Mostly brothers, one is really into Oscar Wild, you get what I'm saying right?) also Lightwoods.**

**Thank you guys for reading and reviewing :)**


	31. Losing ones temper

**1896**

Charles Fairchild never really understood his parents, especially his father. The only thing the two had in common was that Charles had inherited Henry's ginger hair. Unlike him, Charles saw the world for what it was. The world to him didn't need ideas it needed order and law. He never understood why his father spent his time in crypt, or why he insisted the world always needed improving. It was more times than not that his irritation with Henry got the better of him and he snapped. When he was younger it had just been when his father was working did his attitude take a sour turn, him wanting to spend time with him and always being shooed away or given an excuse like how the crypt was too dangerous for a boy his age. As he grew older his irritation grew into lothing. Whenever in the same room with the man he found himself unable to speak to him without snickering a rude remark in his direction.

Tonight he found himself unable to hold his temper. It had been a long day and his anger naturally channeled towards Henry. It wasn't just him a lot of things were making him rather irritable lately.

He sat out on the front steps of the institute trying to cool off from his episode at dinner when he heard the front door open. "Go away Matthew I'm not in the mood." "Ahh, is this what we've come to eh? Because I'm so much like the insolent boy." Alastair said with a hint of amusement. The younger boy sat down next to him on the step, his face showing nothing but complete ernest. "So mind telling me what that was all about?" Alastair said looking at him. "You've seen the way I am with my father, it should be no surprise. He thinks I'm too proud and I think he's a fool." Charles said with a sigh. " And don't tell me you've never lost your temper with Elias." He added. Alastair laughed "Oh how I wish you knew how frustrating it was when he was trying to teach me the violin." He said looking out into the courtyard. "You play violin?" Charles asked raising an eyebrow. "My father wanted it to become a family tradition. Said his older brother had taught him when he younger and he wanted to pass it on." "I didn't know you had an uncle." Charles said interrupting. "Neither did I until my father chose to mention him. Said I had a cousin as well, makes me wonder what happened to him. Elias forgot to mention a lot of things. Anyway, as I was saying on my first day of lessons I ended up throwing the infernal instrument out the window." Charles allowed himself to laugh at the idea of his friend throwing a violin out of a window. "Laughing at my struggles eh." "I'm sorry but…" He kept laughing "...I…. would you play me something?" regaining his composure. "Oh don't even ask, it sounds like some poor creature is dying." He said smiling.

It was listening to him talk that Charles had forgotten why he was here in the first place. They sat there like that for what seemed like hours, moving on from their fathers, to their younger siblings, to talking about other things. the sat there until it had started to rain and were forced to move inside. He went to bed that night feeling lighter and happier.

**A/N: MagicAndSparklez requested Alastair/Charles and I have to say this was interesting (the good kind) to write. Is it weird that I ship them? I already have a name: may I present Charlestair the ship of all TLH ships !(besides Jordelia and Crace). **

**(It said on tumblr after the portraits were released that Henry and Charles don't get along so um… I took that and pushed it into the story.) **

**I'm not going to be able to post next week because yet again I will not have a computer. I will defiantly post on thursday so stay tuned.**

**And I would as always like to thank you all for the amazing reviews and feed back on this story, I really appreciate it :) **

**~~~RowanWhitethorn22 **


	32. Beautiful even in death

**1888**

Jessamine Lovelace stood in the empty courtyard alone watching the snow flutter to the earth. It was the first snow of the season. She could not think of more wonderful thing then to sit here admiring this beautiful november morning for today was the tenth anniversary of her death.

Her hair fluttered in the wind as she looked up at the Institute towering over her. She smiled up at the only window that shown light beaming out. It was her old bedroom.

She flouted up the steps and entered the Institute. It was to early for anyone to be up but she heard the usual clatter coming from the kitchen as Bridget began her duties. Jessamine smiled then continued to the flight of stairs.

She made her way down a long corridor that she remembered all too well from when she was a girl. She thought about her life, about the times Charlotte had forced her to train with the boys and her refusing to wear trousers in front of them, of Will and his constant taunting, or when Henry would arrive to dinner with grease staining his clothes or one of his sleeves on fire. She remembered hating it all, the training and studying of such awful creatures or how her eyes stung at the end of each day for she hadn't the will to keep the tears back because she hated the life that had been given to her after her parents death. She also remembered dying, exactly ten years ago, the taste of her own blood gurgling in her throat and the sound of metal clunking in the background. She remembered death embracing her and freeing her from the tortures that she had assumed was her life.

She had made it to her room and stopped in front of the door only to freeze when she saw knob turn as it was being opened on the otherside. She made herself completely invisible as the door opened. It was Will who walked out still looking back over his shoulder into her room as made his way out. She did not want to be seen, not by him. He paused turning his head to face her, seeing her. He smiled at her and turned as to open the door for her like a proper gentleman without saying a word. She floated into the room, the walls were still decorated with the rose wallpaper, her vanity still stood with every brush and every bottle of perfume. The bed was the same as it had always been, beautiful lace work and floral quilts.

It was the dollhouse that always caught her eye, one of the only positions she had brought with her. It looked different to her, the paint had been chipping of the last time she had seen it, the dolls looked as if they were clear of damage. She fell to her knees and reached inside to hold Baby Jessie, the dolls cheeks red and had added short blond curls. She placed the doll back in its place in the nursery and looked up on the roof to see a little pink box balancing on the roof. She picked it up and opened it carefully only to find a card.

To our Jessie,

I change but in death.

She placed the card down to reveal what it hid underneath. Underneath was another small china doll but this one looked like herself when she was older, she was wearing white formal dress, like the one she had died in. She turned to thank him only to find the he was gone.

**A/N: Okay so I'm back. I'm sorry I was gone so long so heres a Jessamine shot. I recently just read read the novella for the Shadowhunter academy emThe _whitechaple fiend_ and I really like how they incorporated Jessie in the story, like she sorta helped them out a little and that made me want to write this. :)Important thing I need to say, The update schedule isn't going as smoothly as I would like it to go so I'm going to make some changes. This is mostly due to the fact that I was not able to get around to updating my other stories so for now the updates might be random just because I'm working out a schedule that is fair. **  
**Thank you as always for reading**  
**~~~RowanWhitethorn22**


	33. The spoon thief

Supper was a different ordeal from other meals. The children were more awake at this hour which happened to be the hour before they would be put to bed.

Anna Lightwood strood into the the dining room wearing one of her father's hats and waistcoat. She sat next to her younger cousin James who was already eating. "Anna." Cecily said looking at her daughter who began eating her soup. "Anna it is not polite to wear hats at the table." she chided. Anna narrowed her eyes at her mother but took the hat off and placed it on the table. Cecily continued to eat her soup as both Gabriel and Will entered looking rather irritated with each other.

Both men rounded the table to their children. Gabriel kneeled next to his daughter smiling. Will picked up little James who was existed to show off his spoon. "Spoon!" he said holding it up so his father could see. "It's a very nice spoon. Where did you get it?" Will asked while brushing a curl behind his ear. James shook his head so his hair was disoriented again and then pointed to the doors that lead to the kitchen. "There." he said and Will smiled. "Can I see your spoon?" Anna asked while standing on her chair. James narrowed his eyes at her "No I love this spoon. it's mine!" He said swinging it higher in the air. "Anna" Cecily said from across the table. "Don't stand on the chair you'll fall." At her mother's command Anna slumped into her chair with her arms crossed. "I want a spoon too." she murmured to herself.

Will put James down in his seat and then left into the kitchen to go find Bridget. Gabriel went to seat himself next to his wife. Anna watched as James put his spoon back onto the table and continued to eat his soup. She took this opportunity to reach for it and flicked it onto the floor. She climbed out of her chair and onto the floor to pick it up. "I think I should sleep." Anna declared out loud while placing the spoon behind her back so nobody could see. Her father rose from his seat as if on cue. "No I shall go in my own thank you." she said walking to the door.

"Spoon!" James yelped as she reached the door. Anna turned to see him pointing an accusing at her. "Spoon!" he yelped again. At that moment Will came out of the kitchen holding an even bigger spoon. "Ah Anna I've got you something" he said, Anna could see he was hiding something behind his back. "Da she took my spoon!" James said still pointing at her. Anna walked over to her uncle and and held up the spoon. "I have a better spoon." Will said kneeling on the ground holding out another cooking utensil, it was a soup ladle. Anna gave him the wooden one in exchange for the shiny bigger spoon and rushed to go show her parents.

**A/N: requested by a guest so thank you :) Oh Anna :) My whole thought process while I was writing this was what is the spoons name. I here by name the spoon Donald duck.**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated, I've been really busy ****lately because I have my final exams coming up next week and it's been hard to think of an update schedule that works. **


	34. something new

**1904**

Holding on to her arm was strange. He'd always liked Cordelia, not as he was currently liking her. She was always his sister's friend which in a way made her his friend and to him this meant she would always be off limits. It wasn't that he ever thought of her that way either. He'd always pictured Grace being the one he'd be walking with. Her holding on to him and smiling, Grace he pictured introducing to his parents and planned to marry.

He tried hard not to think about her. It was hard and he didn't want to compare Her to Cordelia. There was nothing to compare, they were so different. Cordelia was warm and reminded him of summer, she was timid around people she didn't know but made an effort to get to know them. Grace was like ice, she was frozen and alone like he had once been, she was like a true English rose in which she was beautiful and her kisses were soft, but beyond those petals there were thorns. He could only love one of them and he made his choice.

"James?" Cordelia looked up at him her dark eyes looking into his and making him lose his train of thought. Her cheeks were pink from the cold winter air that swirled around them. "You look beautiful." He said not knowing what else to say. when he was around her that was his go to line these days. Her cheeks became an even brighter shade of pink and it was not from the cold. He looked at where they stood in front of the institute. He wondered if they should go inside.

They'd been walking through the streets of London all day just talking, him making her laugh and deciding he liked making her laugh. He knew what was happening now, he was falling for her. He knew it because he knew what it was like. Some glories high that made his heart speed up whenever she was near or even at the mention of her name. He wanted to ask her if she felt it too. He was afraid of it, like it was all happening too fast. He wanted to slow it down, he felt if they went this fast they would burn out.

James looked down at his feet and then at Cordelia. He offered her his arm and lead her inside. Once inside he didn't want to go their separate ways even if it only meant them going to different rooms and anyways they would see each other at dinner. "I had a wonderful time." she said looking up at him. There was a loose curl hanging over the side of her cheek and he didn't even try to fight the urge to brush it away. He looked right at her when he did it. He wanted to kiss her, right here where someone was more than likely to see them. He was going to kiss her. He was now leaning in to kiss her when...

Someone had cleared there throat interrupting the moment. He looked in the general direction behind Cordelia to find Lucie standing in the main hallway with her arms crossed glaring daggers at him. Cordelia was looking to her as well, guilt washing over her face. "Oh don't mind me. I was just was on my way to the library." Her teeth were clenched as if she were holding them back from snapping at either of them. "Actually I was looking for Jamie. I was hoping to _talk _to you about something." James swallowed suddenly afraid _talking _meant something more like killing him. He stepped away from Cordelia smiling at her one more time as he walked away.

He followed Lucie down the corridor stopping in front of their father's office. She turned to face him her arms crossed over the book in his hands. "Luc?" He said wanting to know what this was about. She didn't look upset at him anymore, just scared. "Shes my best friend." Lucie whispered just loud enough for him to hear. He raised his brow at her not understanding. Lucie looked down at her feet. "She's one of my only friends and she's my parabatai." He cleared his throat. "I know." He said uneasily. "I just-" She began "I need to know if you love her or not. You're my brother and I should be happy that you two… I just want you to know that you're both important to me and if any one gets hurt I .." "No ones going to get hurt." He said interrupting her. "You don't know that." she said finally looking at him. "I don't want to end up in some weird situation where I have to choose. And if anything goes wrong I would choose Her." He ran his fingers through his hair trying to think of what to say next. "I wouldn't." he said. She was looking at the floor again.

"I understand." he said suddenly reminded of a story his father told him once about a pair of parabatai who had fallen in love with the same person, and how one allowed the other to be happy by letting them be with that person. How whoever they were, one of them allowed the other to be happy while he or she… well thats the part his father left out. He understood because he knew if it were Matthew he would do the same thing, He wouldn't want him to get his heart broken even if it were Lucie or some other girl. Just like Matthew had tried to protect him from Grace.

"I… I would never hurt her." He finally said. She smiled and turned to leave as if that was all she needed to hear.

**A/N: Requested by Magicand****sparklez :) Sorry I've been gone for a long time but with school and Final exams and everything I haven't had time to write. anyway I also feel really bad because I haven't been PM people back in the reviews so I'm going to start doing that again. With summer getting closer I'm going to be able to update a lot more. I still need to work out a schedule thats fair and not to crowded so I will get on that ASAP. Any way as always it means so much to me how many of you have stuck around so Thank you as always for the wonderful feedback and reviews.**

**~~RowanWhitethorn22**


	35. Doubt

**Alicante, January 2008**

Magnus walked through what was now the remainder of angel square. Everything seemed quiter after a tragedy as if the world were holding it's own moment of silence. Nobody was out today. The streets were deserted, and he had no idea what he was doing out here.

Maybe he needed to have his own moment of silence for the world.

He walked towards the hall of accords only to stop at the sight of a young man with dark hair leaning against the outside of the building. He took a couple more steps closer to get a better view. He recognized him but it took him a minute to figure out why. were it not for the strand of silver hair hanging over his eyes Magnus would have never recognized him.

Magnus had heard what happened at the cathedral battle after he'd returned. Of the silent brother who'd returned to the state of a mortal man due to the exposure to heavenly fire. He'd thought it interesting that it was a Herondale who'd been the one to cure this particular boy.

Magnus was startled to find that Jem Carstairs was staring right back at him. "Are you looking for something?" He yelled from across the deserted square. Magnus looked around him before deciding to walk forwards towards the hall. Jem had his brows raised and a smirk he'd never seen on the boy's face before. His features were that of someone in their late teens or early twenties but it was the scars on his cheeks and the worn look in his eyes that told otherwise.

He leaned next to him on the wall and tried not to look him in the eye. There was always guilt when he saw him or heard mention of him. Jem was one of the only living souls who was there to remind Magnus of a dark time. Not just in history but also in Magnus's life. He had not known James Carstairs well enough to call him a friend, but did know the people he loved and that made him think of Will and of London, clockwork, death and tragedy. He wondered what it was like for him to feel included in the world again. To move and break the wall of glass that had been separating him from humanity.

Jem was looking up at the sky, snow falling and sticking to his now dark lashes. He was holding a piece of paper in his hand with a symbol Magnus recognized printed on it. "What does the labyrinth want from you?" Magnus said gesturing to now he was certain was a letter.

Magnus himself was banned from the Spiral Labyrinth after an unfortunate incident involving a watermelon and a toothbrush. The labyrinth was like the silent city in which it maintained and recorded records and maps other realms of the shadow world. Part of the agreements in the accords was that the nephilim be forbidden to ask about it's location for that was the business of warlocks.

Jem looked at the parchment in his hand and tucked it carefully away in his jeans without responding. " All my friends are dead." was all he said. Magnus wondered if he should respond to such a randomly morbid and true statement. "Thats not true." He said softly maybe because he knew it was true or maybe to shed light on the conversation. "He's dead. Most of them are." He said continuing to look at the sky probably forgetting who he was talking to. Magnus didn't need to guess who '_he'_ was. "She's still here." Magnus said still pushing him towards the positives. "She doesn't need me." Jem said " She doesn't need me to be a another person for her to lose." He placed a hand inside the pocket where the letter was. "How do you know that? Does that letter addressed to the council say ' and tell the handsome silent brother I'm done losing people so if he ever becomes mortal again tell him I won't be there.' How do you know?" Magnus said knowing it was too late to escape this depressing conversation about a one hundred and forty seven year old man's love life. Jem looked at him for a moment and sighed. "I don't." Magnus mentally slapped himself in the face. "Exactly! Go to London! Wait on the bridge! Confess your undying love! For God's sake!" Magnus pushed himself off the wall and walked away thinking he needed to take his own advice.


	36. For I continue to love you

**November 1878, London**

Will Had to admit it felt empty without Jem. Not just the Institute but his own soul felt like it was missing something. Not that he was truly gone but it felt like it. No one spoke at meal times or anytime really. There were still screams in the night and tears at odd moments. He had wandered the halls late at night to find Sophie curled on the floor asleep or Gabriel wandering aimlessly just as he was.

The one he was most worried about was Tessa. Some mornings he would find her sitting in Jem's room staring off into space, unaware he was watching her like right now. He walked closer towards her. He knelt beside her next to the armchair and took her hand in his. He watched her mouth turn up at the corners for a moment. "You know it's impolite to spy." she said softly that had it not been so deftly quite he wouldn't of heard her. "I'm not spying. I'm politely admiring you." He exclaimed forcing the amusement into his voice. She exhaled a short breath as if meaning to laugh but didn't have the heart to. He got to his feet, her hand still in his and tugged at it impatiently. "Get up." He said pulling her out of the chair. "and get dressed." he ordered. "Will… I… " she started "No excuses just go." he said placing his finger to her lips. "Will what are you doing?" she demanded swatting his hand away. Will smiled at her trying to get one from her in return. He would spend the whole day trying to make her smile again, spend a lifetime trying. "Today Miss Gray I am going to court you." He said matter-of-factly. "We are going to walk together through Hyde Park and I'm going to hold your hand." once again the corners of her mouth curled up. "After that we will return here and I will recite you a whole volume of Keats and then…." "all right, all right. As you desire." She said pulling away from him and heading for the door, but not without flashing him a smile before she left.

Brother Zachariah watched from afar was they made their way down the path. He was glamored so as not to frighten any passers by. His emotion felt dull and deflated but not entirely. It was if they were a balloon and not all the air had managed to escape. He felt something watching the pair stroll slowly down the path.

It was something between relief and joy. It was small and not dominant to the numbness that occupied most of him. It was there but small. He was happy for them. Seeing them together made him feel at peace. Will had clearly said something to make Tessa smile. Her smile so radiant he could see it form here. She looked like she hadn't smiled in ages. '_Yes I love you still. I love Will, too.'_ Her words drifted into his mind. The hurt he had caused her, the hurt he had caused the both of them. He watched as they walked passed him without noticing. He saw their fingers laced together, Will watching her as she spoke, because he knew as well as Jem that her words were like poetry.

He was happy they had each other. Thats all he'd ever wanted. The spark of light and emotion grew as he saw Tess cover her mouth to laugh. He waited till they'd disappeared from his line of sight and then began his ascent back to the silent city. HIs heart feeling light and content to the point he felt weightless. He had a feeling this would not be his last encounter with them and thought of and because he knew Will would somehow make up some ridiculous reason for him to visit. He almost smiled at the idea.

**A/N: Requested by the wonderful ****AnnaMariaNordlade****, so thank you :) Jem Is such a sweet heart and I love his ****unconditional**** love for the both of them. **

**I've decided That I'm going back to the old updated schedule seeing how it was more convent the first time around so that means we'er back to Tuesdays and Thursdays folks. Again i jut want to thank you guys for sticking by while all that randomness was going on. Also you all fabulous as always:) **

**\- RowanWhitethorn22**


	37. How Christopher got expelled

"Mr. Lightwood?" Dean Ashdown said pulling Christopher back from inside his head and now was paying attention. In all honesty Christopher had forgotten why he was here in the dean's office. She she didn't look particularly pleased with him. Thomas sat in the chair beside Christopher. His face was in his hands and he was shaking his head as if Christopher had said something stupid.

"What were you saying again?" He asked because in all honesty he had no idea what anyone had said in the past ten minutes. It was Thomas who answered. "She asked if we had any idea where Matthew got the explosive." He sounded annoyed. "Where is Matthew?" Christopher asked looking around the office and accepting Matthew to appear. His question was directed at the dean who was writing something that looked like a letter. "Mr. Fairchild was expelled." She answered looking at Christopher. "He was expelled a month ago for blowing up the south wing." "oh… But how?" He heard Thomas make an impatient noise beside him. "Thats why we are here. I have reason to believe that you're the one who provided Mr. Fairchild with the explosive." something clicked and he remembered Matthew asking him to do something for him right before he left and Thomas dragging him out of the south wing quickly. "Yes that was me." Christopher said smiling at the dean. "Well I'm glad we cleared that up." the dean said looking unimpressed. She turned her attention to Thomas. "Mr. Lightwood you may go." She looked back to Christopher " Mr. Lightwood please stay." Christopher watched Thomas get up and leave the room.

As the door closed he turned his attention back to the dean. "I'm going to write to your parents. They'll be here by morning to take you home so please have all your things ready by morning." The dean said. "Why? Where am I going?" " , you've been expelled." Christopher was confused. What had he done? He thought how cross his parents were going to be and shuddered. "Because you were involved with the destruction of the south wing that almost killed a student. You deliberately dis-" "Who?" the dean stopped and looked at him puzzled. "what?" "who almost got killed?" Christopher asked. "Alastair Carstairs." the dean said "It's not important. As I was saying I would like you to go pack and be ready by morning. You are excused."

Christopher made his way up to his room alone. When he made it there he found Thomas laying on his bed facing away from him. "You got expelled didn't you." His voice sounded dry as if he'd been crying. "Yes." he said and Thomas didn't respond. Christopher dragged his trunk out from under his bed and sat on top facing Thomas. "Are you upset?" He found himself asking. Thomas rolled onto his back and looked and looked at the ceiling and even though he wasn't facing him Christopher could tell he had been crying. "Why are all my friends being expelled?" Thomas asked to no one in particular. "Why are you crying?" Christopher asked because he didn't know what else to say or do.

He reminded Christopher of mother when she cried about Anna. To be honest he didn't know why mother cried about Anna. Anna was fine and wasn't dead or worse _expelled_. She was Anna. She was extraordinary and sometimes he figured that that was the reason mother cried because she was _too extraordinary _for mother to understand.

Christopher remembered what was happening around him and stopped thinking about mother crying. He thought of Thomas crying and wondered if he answered his question. Thomas was sitting up now looking at Christopher. "Did you even hear me?" Thomas asked. Christopher shook his head. "God, you know I sometimes wonder what you think about." Thomas said. His face was red and puffy from crying. "I sometime wonder what goes on in that big fat head of yours." "Why were you crying Thomas?" Christopher asked again and this time he was prepared to listen. "I'm alone." Thomas said. "No. I'm right here." Christopher said. " No. Your expelled. Matthew is expelled. James is expelled. I will be alone. I will be all by myself and have no one I know to talk to." Christopher had forgotten James had been expelled and he knew Thomas liked him because Thomas and Jamie were the same, they were both shy and shy people always liked other shy people. Thomas was too shy. Too shy to make friends on his own. Too shy to make new friends. Christopher didn't want to leave Thomas here by himself. If he had to admit it he thought that the only reason he was still alive was because of Thomas. Thomas always kept Christopher present. He needed Thomas as much as Thomas needed someone who could be his friend.

"You could come with me." Christopher said looking at him. "what?" "You could come with me. We could go home and odds are that mother will send me to uncle Will and I can take you and then we can be with Matthew and James and we can all be together." Thomas looked alarmed. "And how do you suppose I do that? I can't just walk out of the academy! I can't just leave!" "you could try to get expelled." Christopher suggested. "No! No, I'm not going to do that!" he said jumping off the bed. "You could just ask your parents if you could leave. Write to them saying you want to leave. They will understand." Thomas just stared at him for a moment.

That night as Christopher packed, Thomas wrote a letter to his parents asking if he could leave the academy. Christopher received a letter from father saying how disappointed he was and how even though he was against the whole idea Christopher was going to be staying in London with Uncle Will. Christopher, despite being worried that Thomas's parents wouldn't let him leave was thrilled because Uncle Henry said that there was a laboratory in the institute's crypt and also he would be with Matthew and James and hopefully Thomas and they would all be together. As the two boys lay down for the night and everything was dark Christopher said "Thomas?" "Yes?" Christopher tuned to his side so he was facing Thomas. "We still have till morning to get you expelled. I happen to have the ingredients to-" "No!"

**A/N: ****Requested by the amazing ****MagicAndSparklez**** :) If you've read Nothing but Shadows it you'll know why certain people (Matthew and James ) were expelled. Also the little blurb about Anna was inspired my (****coincidently) MagicAndSparklez's story To discover ones self (Really ****awesome**** by the way). **


	38. Hero of Heroes

**November 2008, Idris**

Jace allowed her to lead the way down the large staircase and back into the main hall. He had overestimated how much he would learn being here in the house that now he supposed by law belonged to him. He wanted to learn about his family and who they were and what it made him. Tessa had more or less just given them a tour of the place as if she were trying to sell it to them. It was a nice house, large and full of books and paintings of all those who had come before. But the way she had kept her distance from him the whole time. Never in a room alone with him as if he frightened her.

He was not going to lie and say that never in his wildest dreams that he thought he would ever be given a tour of his family's home by his great-great something grandmother. or that she would be a warlock… well not a warlock but still a warlock. He wanted her to tell him the story of his family, give him an idea that they were actual people, better people then his father had been. He wanted to ask her but never felt like the time was right.

He took the last couple steps two at a time trying to keep up with their very eager to leave guide. Clary had already made it down before him and was talking to Zacha...Jem (as he had insisted they now call him) about who he thought had painted the large mural of herons in one of the rooms upstairs. She gave him an encouraging smile as he passed them and walked over to where Tessa stood admiring the tapestries that hung on the wall. "I was wondering" he began but hesitated when he saw her shake a little from surprise. "I was wondering" he began again. "if you could tell me about them." He said careful not to sound too desperate even though he was. "Who?" She asked her gaze sliding towards him. Her eyes were blue-gray like rain. There was something in them years and centuries of love and sadness, as if she had seen the world change and reshape and people die right in front of her. It was something he had seen before in Magnus's eyes when he talked about people he'd known and the life he lived. He had the strange urge to ask her if she was okay.

"Can you tell me about who my family was?" He asked her. She smiled, a sad immortal smile that didn't reach your eyes. "Well" She said gesturing around her "They were heros. Well some of them were some of them not so much." What a vague and shallow answer to such a deep question that needed stories and explanations. "I know that already." He said looking down at his feet. _Everyone _knew that. "I guess what I mean is who were they to you?" She had to have an answer. She was part of this family once, she still was if she wanted to be. Her smile disappeared and her eyes became soft.

No one had ever asked her what they'd meant to her. No one had ever asked her. When Will had died she had asked her son to take her out of record. He did so understanding why she had asked. It had been the last time she had ever seen him. Now this boy, the son of a man who would have had her killed for the burden of her blood in his line was asking her for stories she had waited decades to tell.

Shadowhunters she had learned, did not really care about the generations before. It was only if they came from long line of warriors that had some great impact on history that they were worth their acknowledgment. She had suspected that this was the reason he had approached her that day. Now she suspected otherwise.

She looked over to where Jem stood talking to Clarissa. He looked back giving her an encouraging smile that allowed her to continue breathing. She looked back at Jace or Jonathan or whoever this boy was. "Let me show you she said." He looked up at her confused. "What?" He asked. She walked past him towards the hallway that lead to the library. She gestured for him to follow.

The library had been her favorite room here. She had never really enjoyed her time in Idris when they stayed here. It was the only room that felt safe. Where she had felt wanted. She never left this room when she had visited with Will. Neither had he. They'd spent nights in here reading to their children to sleep or talking by the fire. Will had left love letters in the pages and notes to their children and it had become a whole thing for them. Corresponding through books and letters.

It was odd being here again. The house was as old and rustic as she felt sometimes. It was strange to think she had raised a family inside these walls and that her children and their children had done that same. It made her feel old. A feeling she had a hard time with.

She lead him to the seventh shelf on the right. The wood of the shelf was darker than the others. She looked for the a blue book it had word secret inscribed on it in gold lettering. It was not really subtle but that was the point. She found the book and pulled on it like a lever, the shelf creaked and swang open like a door into a room almost large closet like space. She looked over her shoulder at Jace who looked at the door in wonder. "Is… Is that … Did you just… ?" She smiled stepped aside to let him in. "Who built this?" He asked as he stepped through.

Witchlight lined the the walls allowing them to see even more shelfs. Most of them diaries or journals (Will had always protested that he kept a journal not a diary). There were boxes of love letters and poems stacked around the room. Personal items each labeled with initials and dates of weddings and births carved onto the walls all surrounding a family tree that was painted with a pattern of birds circling the names of those long dead.

A name in the upper left hand corner was scratched out and had been for centuries. "Who was that?" Jace asked her as he pointed the part of the wall she had just been looking at. "Tobias I think." she said knowing the truth of Tobias Herondale from what Catarina had told her decades ago when she figured she could trust her enough. "Oh…" he said a little disappointed.

"There are no monsters." she said out of context to what he might be thinking. He gave out a short laugh. "Actually I beg to differ seeing how I fight _monsters_ for a living and have visited the great depths of hell." She looked at him for a moment and sighed. "Oh I'm aware. Actually I also fought _monsters _for a living. I've known men who have turned into them. Actually knew this one gentleman who turned into a great demonic worm. I mean people can make you believe you are a monster." He raised his brow at her quizzically. "What do you mean?" he asked. "They can make you believe that just because your parents made questionable decisions. Or that you can do something other people can't do, or that you're different in some odd way. Or your mother or your father did something that make people believe you're just like them, like they broke the law or left the clave.

I know why you want to know more about your family Jace. You want to know that you come from better people then your father. I didn't know him. If I had he would have killed me. I am one to believe the reason he joined the circle was because he didn't like the fact that there had been magic in his bloodline. I don't blame him for that. To me that sounds like a pretty good reason. The thing is that none of us are angels. None of these men and women were any better. They resented and hated. Thats part of being human." She paused. "But how can you say that?" he asked. "Because I have hated and resented." she paused again looking at her own name and then at Wills.

. "What I'm trying to say is you shouldn't allow who these people were affect who you are. They're all dead. They don't care. It's not like they're all watching you from the afterlife and judging you." She turned to him and smiled. "Do you understand?" He smiled back "Yup. I think I finally do."

**A/N: I ****finally**** posted. And I'm sorry it took so long but here you go. I made it extra long because I was gone for a long time.**

**I really enjoyed** **writing** **this one shot. If your reading my story Where ****Heroes go after their Journey you'll understand the Idea I was trying to come across and translate. **

**I'm thinking this takes place a day or two after the Whitechaple ****feind**** (Not the flash back ****story with Will and Gabriel) I like the idea of Tessa being the one Jace can go to and learn about his family but I'm sure he's gonna be calling her grandma. **

**I will try to post on tuesday (I can make no promises) and I'm still taking prompts and requests :) **

**-RowanWhitethorn22 **


	39. Lost and Found

**August 1878**

Will had been avoiding her for the week she had been here. He just couldn't talk to her. he couldn't explain. How did you explain to your younger sister why you left? Why you left your family for a life of violence? To the same people who tried to prevent your parents from being with each other?

He sat her down in the drawing room alone. He'd done this one other time today and it had been with Jem. He would have to do it countless other times today. But right now he needed for his sister to understand. He considered writing a letter to her so he wouldn't have to talk to her. Writing it down would be so much easier. It would be so much easier if he didn't have to explain it to them. If he could just show everyone he cared for them and loved them.

Cecily sat down on in one of the arm chairs facing the fireplace that Will went to stand by. She was smiling at him. A triumphant smile that even as a little girl she had used when she thought she had won. She was probably thinking he was going to leave with her to go home and be with mam and dad. She didn't realize how wrong she was.

"Cecily I…" He didn't know how to say something like this. He'd done it so easily with Jem because he was prepared for Jem to hate him. The angel knew he deserved it. But Jem had understood, he was that type of person to forgive. Cecily was different. He didn't know her that well to know that she would understand. She wouldn't understand. Not about a curse, not about magic or the world and the people that had become his home. She was too much of a mundane to him to understand all that. And yet he'd once been to much of a mundane to understand.

She watched the flames in the fireplace. "Why did you leave?" she asked out of nowhere. "why did I have to lose you to?" he tried to not break down right here. _Because I was afraid. I thought I was responsible for her death. I thought if I loved you and I stayed there I would lose everyone else. I lost everyone. I lost her. _

"That's what I wanted to to tell you." He said clearing his throat. Cecily looked at him. "I left because …" _I thought I was responsible._ "Because…?" she prompted. "Do you remember how brave Ella was?" he said setting himself down in the chair across from her. "Yes." she said. "She was never afraid. Stronger than anyone I had ever known." "Will please don't…"

He told her everything. How he had opened the pyxis and Ella had saved him. About the curse and why he left. About the journey to London and the institute. About the home he had found, the brother he had sworn to protect and about how good they had been to him. He told her everything except on thing. _promise me that you love him enough to marry him and make him happy. _

She didn't say anything when he was finished. She just sat there and looked at him. _I'm sorry Cecy_ he wanted to say. She got up and now he was afraid she was going to leave. But she didn't She got out of her seat and walked over to him and pulled him out of his chair and hugged him. "I finally have my brother back." She whispered.

**A/N: Requested by ****Living in Fandoms**** :) Thank you for requesting**

**i'm gonna post ****tomorrow as well so stay tuned :) **


	40. Snowball fights

Lucie sat in her bed with a cup of hot tea between her fingers. It was snowing outside and she could hear the other children shouting outside in the courtyard. Bridget walked in carrying a stack of folded blankets on one arm while balancing a tray of hot soup on the other. "For you miss." she said setting the blankets on the foot of the bed and the tray on the bedside table. Lucie felt a sneeze coming on. "Th-th-Thank ahhh….Ch-yooooooooou." The maid smiled and pushed the bowl of soup into her hands. "Don't force it miss Lucie." she said and Lucie smiled.

The shouting from outside continued and Lucie felt a sudden dread. Shadowhunters did not get sick very often. Not with such mundane sickness like the common cold or at least that's what they chose to believe. Lucie was an exception of course because she liked going outside a lot. She liked to write outside even in the rain. And now that she had the ghost to talk to she went out even more.

Once Lucie had finished her soup and tea, Bridget left with the tray. She reached over to the bedside table for her journal and opened it to the story she was in the middle of writing.

_Her heart speed, the beating of it loud enough she was sure he could hear it. He was running full speed through the field towards her. She was speechless as she he approached her. He was all black and white that made the green of his eyes stand out the most. "I told you.." He said breathless. "That I'd come back." she took his hand in hers and brought her lips to his ear. "They said death was the only thing that could keep us apart." She whispered. "Well it seems not even that can. Maybe our love is stronger than even death itself." He said softly and cupped her face in his hands and … _and he what?

Her train of thought was interrupted by a loud bang that came from just outside her room. "Christopher! if you can't carry it then have Thomas do it." A voice that sounded an awful lot like Matthew Fairchild said. "Why are we doing this again?" Another voice, Thomas Lightwood was asking. Her bedroom door swang open and Jamie walked in dragging in a bucket full of snow. He poured it on the ground and then left back into the hallway. Next Christopher walked in. His nose and cheeks red from the cold outside and his hair sticking up at odd angels. He, as James had done poured a bowl full of snow onto the floor. Instead of leaving he sat on the foot of her bed and smiled. "May I ask why you're pouring snow on my floor? My mother's going to be angry at me." She stated.

Christopher got up and walked over to her bedside and flung her blankets off her. He took her hand and pulled her out of bed. As she stumbled for her dressing gown she heard Someone shout. "War!" from the hallway. Matthew came barreling in holding what appeared to be a ball of snow. He ran towards Christopher who was now running for the pile of snow in the middle of the room. James and Thomas came in running too. James hopping onto her bed screaming and throwing the ball of snow in her direction.

Lucie stood still as it hit her and everything went silent and her brother was staring at her. "L-Lucie I'm sorry. We j-just thought.." He trailed off as she started slowly moving towards the pile of snow that was already beginning to melt and form into a puddle. She packed the snow in the ball. She glared at her brother who was still watching her from where he stood on the bed and threw the ball of snow at him.

they all chased one another around the room cursing a ruckus. Thomas hit Matthew three times in the face. In turn he threw four back at Thomas who dodged the last two and fell ontop of James. Christopher took it upon himself to shove snow down Lucie's nightgown and for that James got revenge for his sister by doing the same to Chis.

It was all fun and games till the door opened again and this time her father and Aunt Cecily stood in the doorway. They didn't look ferocious… not completely. They both stood there not saying anything. The boys stopped and stared back. All of them looked at Matthew, knowing he could use the famous smile on them and all would be well. He seemed to understand and handed the snowball that was in his hand to James. " " He said his smile becoming wider with each step. Lucie allowed herself to tune out till she knew Matthew was done and they weren't in trouble.

She took this moment to look at her father and her aunt. She had always noted how similar they were. She wondered if she and Jamie looked the same from afar. If they acted the same sometimes. Last time she was in Idris she had met a girl by the name of Antoinette Montclaire who had said that she seemed not at all like Jamie in anyway she could see. ' _then again you're not a monster.' _she had said and and laughed.

"Christopher." Aunt Cecily said. Her voice was soft. "Come now please. and you too Thomas." they left without a word. "Matthew, Jamie." Her father said his voice loud to her. "Go on. I'm sure dinner will be ready soon. They left as well.

Will walked over to the foot of the bed and threw one of the blankets Bridget had left for her on the puddle that was now left in the middle of the room. Lucie got back into bed as her father sat down next to her. He was big and strong and she guessed he had always been that way. He brought his hand to her forehead. "How are you feeling?" he asked. His voice was soft and comforting. "I'm fine." she said playing with the fabric of the sheets. "Are they in trouble?" she asked because if they were then they shouldn't. "No. I just wanted you to get some rest." he said simply. She watched as he bent down to the floor to pick something up. It was her journal. he handed it to her. "Your stories I presume?" he said as she opened it to the page she had been writing earlier. She nodded. "What's it about?" He asked. "A girl who falls in love with a dead boy." she said. Will smiled and stood up and kissed her on the head. "I can't wait to read it." he said.

**A/N: requested by the amazing**** PhantomxK**** thank you for requesting and sorry it took me so long to upolde :) Lucie is adorable and snowball fights that take place inside are awesome (The snow melts pretty quickly but it can still be fun I should know) **

**okay I'm back for real this time but I'm going to be strict with myself on how I'm gonna up lode because there is a lot of stuff I still need to do. another school year starting and also other stories. Also I will have these up and running pretty soon on Archive Our Own. **

**\- RowanWhitethorn22 :) **


	41. Girls alone at the bar

She ordered another ale because it was, she felt it wise to drown her sorrows like men then to cry like women. She had brought a companion along with her for the reason of monitoring her intake of alcohol and to bring her home once she got too drunk to stand. She had only had one this evening. The pub they were in was not for women like herself and her companion. It was the kind of place were brawls broke out and only women with less dignity than she, found men willing to pay for another body to warm their bed.

London had always seemed dirty to her. Much dirtier than Paris. Maybe it seemed that way because of what had happened to her here when she was just a girl. _The city of viel deeds _her friend who was now living her life freely in America had said when she had visited her once. A place of terror and men disguised as monsters. Of women who were secretly witches who tore out one's heart left it to wither on the filthy streets of London.

"Fee!" her companion squealed her name from beside her. Her eyes were narrowed and her lips set in a pout. "Can we leave please?" She pleaded. "I'm sure there's a much more classy place for you drown your sorrows." she said.

The barkeep slid her ale in front of her spilling some of it's contents on the bar. "I know you miss her Fee. But it's been years. Almost a decade since she died. I think it's time you stop torturing yourself." She looked down at the drink in front of her, amber liquid sloshing around. She ignored her companion and raised her glass. "To Pip." she said looking up at the ceiling as if she was waiting for her lost love to respond from the wingless fires of heaven. _To the most beautiful and only girl I will and have ever loved._she said only in her mind though she knew Miss Bradshaw understood. for all the rest of the tavern could care she was toasting to a character from one of Mr. Dickens finest works. But tonight was not about a poor boy who loved a girl made of ice.

Tonight was about _her _lost love whom she had spent nights curled against in their little room at that dreadful school for girls. It was about magic and how that _other world _had killed her and turned her into nothing but a sweet fantasy that she could only visit in dreams.

Miss Bradshaw, her companion placed her hand on her shoulder. She had known since a little after her girl had died. She gave her a pitiful smile and lowered her arm for her. "okay Ann, distract me." She said and Miss Bradshaw obliged. She wasn't listening. All she heard was her friends tale of a show she had starred when she had visited New York. How she had seem Gem and how their friend was now engaged to a man Fee knew by heart could never replace Gem's boy whom she had lost only months after Fee had lost her girl.

She was distracted alright. By three men who had entered the tavern. All young and covered in rain and dirt of London. The first gentlemen being tall and broad shouldered. His ginger hair slicked back the way even boys of her youth had done. She could only be a couple years his senior. He walked the way someone important would, like a general or a politician.

The other boys were younger. One of them blond and surprisingly brown skinned but on the lighter side. His gaze was sharp like a sword and cut the length of the bar. There was resentment and hate that left misunderstood and he slouched onto a stool at the other end with his companions.

The third, was… well more on the feminine side. Now that they were closer she could see he was not a he but in fact a her. She was dressed in mens clothes. Raven hair was pulled to the back of her head and slicked so she appeared as male from afar. She had wild green eyes and wicked grin as she sat between the two men. She was young and more wild then she herself had ever imagined a girl to be at that age.

Anna took the seat in between Alastair and Charles. Both of whom seemed uncomfortable and out of place in a place like this. It was the worst tavern in the best part of London. Anna had found it when she was fifteen.

Her father's only rule for her was that she would stay away from the west end where he and mother had scared her with the tale ( the awfully true tale) of the monster who had torn apart women whose morals were looser than the ties of their corsets. She had been young when her parents and her uncle had stop said beast. Too young to remember a thing. Though Uncle Will had always mentioned something about children hiding in the chimneys that she never understood no matter how many times he told the story.

She took it upon herself to order she and the boys some drinks. Neither of them said a word. Anna suspected this was because they both decided the other was too boring for conversation (at least this was Anna's opinion on the both of them). Alastair looked glum and distressed. He hadn't spoken much since they had left the institute. His mood was as gray and dark as the weather.

Charles on the other hand seemed distracted like his father was sometimes. As if he were in his own little world contemplating life and it's meaning. His gaze flickered to her for a moment before he spoke. "What?" he ground. "Nothing." Anna said simply. "It's just if you're going to be so irritable then I do not know why you have come. I don't need you dampening the fun on our evening." Charles rolled his eyes at this. "I'm sorry if I'm ruining your chances of gaining female companionship for the evening. But I have bigger concerns than if weather half my bed will be left cold!" He snapped. At his sudden outburst she turned to Alastair for confirmation. "Just ignore him. He's only upset because his mother said there's a chance he might not become Consul. If he does though he won't have any friends afterward." Alastair said with a wicked grin. "If you do become Consul I think I must revoke our friendship because it's not good for one's reputation to be seen with major political figures." Anna said. Charles did not respond and only ran his hands through his hair.

"I think I need a drink." Anna said. "And so do you." as if on cue the barkeep brought their drinks. "Only the finest for my boys!" Anna said with delight as their pints were set in front of them. The barkeep set a napkin with a smudge of lipstick in front of her. "what is this?" Anna asked him. He looked her over and cleared his throat. "The very attentive Lady over there was wondering if you gentlemen would like some company." Charles groaned from beside her. "Tell them I'm married." He said. "Same here." Alastair added. Anna looked at the two of them and smiled. "In that case send them over."

Anna watched as two women who looked to be in their mid to late twenties walk over to them. The first women was shorter then her friend. Her eyes were dull and she looked uncomfortable. Her brown hair was up in the fashion of a someone who recently performed a stage adaptation of the maddess women in the world. She carried herself like a girl younger than Anna herself. She seemed insecure. Both of them seemed as out of place as they were, they looked like they had been breed to be debutants or ladies who could afford a finer place than this tavern.

The second woman was the one that really caught Anna's eye. She was tall and just the right amount of curves so she wasn't too much skin and bone. Her hair was up as one of an older women, pale blond ringlets falling at the nape of her neck. Her eyes were like the sky here in London, not dark gray but not light. She smiled at her as she came and took a seat next to Alastair.

"I'm so glad you have accepted us." the blond women said. Her hand out stretched to Alastair. Alastair shook her hand. "Carstairs." He said. "Mr. Alastair Carstairs." she smiled her friend shrinking back behind her as if trying to be invisible. "Anna Lightwood." Anna said clasping the woman's hand. "And what is your name?" she asked. "Miss Worthington." The blonde said. Her eyes glinted in the dim light of the tavern. "but you must call me Fee, all the pretty girls do." she said with a wink.

"And this is my friend Miss Bradshaw." She said and Anna took a quick glance at the other woman who looked even more uncomfortable than she had before. _so not ' that' kind of friend _Anna noted. "How do you do." Anna said giving her a prize winning smile. "She's an actress." Fee said her tone a brag, smirking at her friend and Anna got the feeling she was trying to make her even more uncomfortable than she already was. "How charming." Charles grumbled from beside Anna. His glass tipped to meet his lips trying to hide the scowl that he seemed to have been born with. "Oh" Fee said looking over to Charles. "And I seemed to have forgot your name." Charles grunted . "Thats because I didn't introduce myself." He stated. "Then what is it?" Miss bradshaw said. The first words she had spoken the whole night. He turned to them his brows raised as if he were doing a quick analyses of the two women. He cleared his throat and grabbed Miss Bradshaw's hand from across the bar. "Henry Branwell at your service." He said with a nasty smirk and Anna kicked him in the leg. Charles winced.

"Well Fee it's due time I get back." Miss Bradshaw said as she stood up. "I'll leave you to your games. But do stop by one last time before you leave." Charles set his glass down on the bar and got up as well. "I think it's high time Alastair, that we part with our new friends and head back home." He said grasping Anna's shoulders and giving her a shake. such and encouraging for him to bestow. Like he was giving his approval. Not that she needed it, either way she could care less what he had to think or what anyone else had to think. As the three walked away Fee asked "Is he your brother?" he eyes were wide. "Charles!? oh thank the heavens no. He's just very approving of me." Anna said.

They sat there for a good five minutes of silence each looking over the other."What do you say you finish your drink and then we go somewhere more … comfortable." Fee said her eyes narrow with mischief. Anna was surprised by this, but then what else were they going to do? Anna drowned the last of her drink and stood out of her chair. Fee payed for her drink and they were off.

Anna's pride was her flat on Percy Street. It was wonderful living independently and away from all those judging clave members. It was a free space, Anna's space all to her own that she could pounce around as who ever she liked. Not to mention bring home who ever she liked without the worry of running into her mother or one of the visiting clave members. The only disadvantage she was at was when it came to hiding things mundane women weren't meant to see. The gold electrum whip that had been mother's before it had been Anna's was coiled under her sleeve and up her arm. Anna had forgotten it between the drinking and the overall noise in the tavern. She also had left three daggers on her dresser this morning after a night of fighting demons at the harbor warehouses.

Anna lead Fee into the small parlor. The lights were off and the only illumination came from the streetlights outside. Anna removed her coat and hat and placed both on their respective hooks. Anna then made her way over to Fee who was looking at photo on the wall. "Who are they?" Fee asked as Anna placed a hand on her hip. "My family." she said simply.

Anna hated the day the photo was taken. It was at a family party, uncle Henry had grown fond of his new camera and had taken a picture of everyone. Christopher was looking away probably inside his head, Lucie was hugging her mother, Charles Buford was all serious and proper, Barbra was next to Anna looking wide eyed straight ahead and Matthew, James and Thomas were on the ground all making obscene gestures to the camera. That day she had argued with her parents about wearing a dress when she wanted to wear trousers and shirt. How she accused her mother of not loving her and thrown the dress out the window. Mother won in the end because she was just as stubborn as Anna but with more years of practice. "Thats a huge family." Fee said. Anna smiled for she was about to make a touching remark about not all families are blood related when she realized who she was talking to.

Anna snapped out of a trance of happy memories and pressed her lips to Fee's. Anna pulled her into her bedroom and played with the ties on Fee's dress and Fee undid the buttons on her shirt. Fee stopped so Anna stopped. She was in no way going to push someone if they didn't want what she wanted. Fee stepped back from her and sat down on the bed. "You don't want this?" Anna said more like a statement then the question it was intended to be."No. Not tonight." Fee said. "You don't have experience do you?" Anna wasn't surprised. "No I have the _experience. _God, I probably have more than you." she said her tone icy. "Then what?" Anna said her voice calm which was surprising to even her. "Not _today_. I can't do that to _her." _ Anna sat down next to her on the bed. "Do you want to talk about it." Anna asked. Fee shook her head. Anna grabbed her hand. "Please tell me. You seem distressed. Maybe if you talk about you will feel better." '_Maybe if you tell me Anna you'll feel better_.' f_ather said his face a pale sheet with worry. ' Anna tell them what you told me.' Chris said. _Anna shook her head to clear the fog out of her mind. "promise me you won't tell a sole." Fee whispered and it was then Anna saw she was crying.

Fee told her everything. About her lover who'd died ten years ago when they were just girls. She spoke of another world besides their own where dreams became real and the dead who refused to leave their loves behind waited for them to find their lost souls. Of her girl with pretty blue eyes and dark hair and whose life had been one of pain and seizures and she had planned to run away to paris with. She spoke of four foolish girls who became greedy with a power none of them understood. Her childhood and her father who had made it a habit for her to lock her bedroom door at night. Her mother who died of consumption and finding love in every man besides her husband. Her young ward who was beautiful, too beautiful to be left in London where she would await the same fate as she herself had endured. And of how it was the tenth anniversary of her girls death.

Anna just listened. She listened to the story of a women who had not spoken for years. Who was expected to be quiet and had escaped that quite for Paris. Fee fell asleep in Anna's bed and Anna out of respect slept on the sofa in the drawing room. Fee left before Anna awoke with only a note on the dresser with an address for Paris and smudged pink imprint of a kiss on the corner. Anna smiled at that and decided it was high time she visited Paris.

**A/N: Guys this on the original document is like five pages long! Any how this wonderfully long One-shot was requested by none other then the magnificent**** MagicandSparkleZ!**

**I'm going to play a game with you now. If you can guess what series I might have shamelessly crossed this over with you will win five hundred figurative dollars… So nothing basically … but you will make me very impressed if you guess correctly :)**

**I'm gonna try to post tomorrow if not then I will post on tuesday so stay tuned and have a wonderful day :) *shifts into hawk and flies away* Whitethorn is out **


	42. The lies I tell you

**London, 1873**

Will didn't like London. It had too many bridges and too many people. He didn't like cities either. He was raised in the country that fed him fresh air and sunshine. London was grimy and disgusting. If he had to associate it with a color it with a blackish gray like the smoke that swirled through the air from the factories on the other side of the city. He also found that everyone's mood matched the color of the sky. They were all so dull and depressed, with their gray attire, men in their hats walking the streets with with a sullen expression and women in their colorful hats and dresses gossiping about who was marrying who and who's son was leaving for the western world.

He tried very hard for the past two months to forget everything he left behind and why he left it. Why he was here in the city his father had met his mother, why he was now one of those monsters whom his mother had said tried to keep them apart, why he was too afraid to tell someone he was alone and no one else could fix it. He was alone and he was okay. He could make it in life without ever falling in love. He could turn himself into a monster of a boy so no one would dare love him. He was alone and he could make it to the grave without anyone in the world who could love him.

He entered the institute gates at what he suspected was breakfast time. He noted the carriage parked by the stables, the image of what looked like a wave out of the sea carved onto the side. Will hurried up the front steps and inside. He made his way towards the dinning room at a quick pace and opened the door.

"Ah… Decided to join us after all William." Granville Fairchild said by his way of greeting. It was the first time in the two months Mr. Fairchild hadn't accidentally called him Edmund. Will on the other hand thought that mistake was a terrible one for he looked nothing like his father and was and looked more like Mam.

He ignored his greeting and sat at the other end of the table to avoid further conversation from anyone. Charlotte walked into the room and quickly sat beside her father. "He's already here?!" her voice sounded frantic so Will turned his attention towards her. Granville took a sip of his tea as if he hadn't heard her and then looked at his daughter with distaste. Charlotte was still in her nightgown and her hair was undone from its braid. "Charlotte do get dressed." Was all he said and then continued to sip his tea. Charlotte crossed her arms in front of her chest and stomped her foot like an impatient child. "You could have told me the Branwells would be here today!" She said looking at her father who was ignoring her every word. "Charlotte, dear if you do not go get dressed I will personally carry you to your room and dress you myself." Granville said with such sincerity that Will was curious to see if he would really do it. Charlotte stomped her foot once more before getting up and leaving the room.

"Well she's in a mood." Will mumbled to no one in particular. "What was that?" Granville asked setting his tea down. "Did you say something Mr. Herondale?" Will looked at him for a moment before grumbling a no.

Granville unlike his daughter had respected the fact that Will wanted to be alone. He never pried and never scolded him for saying something obscene or rude. He was a busy man who had a job that took up most of his time. It was odd for him to try and strike up conversation.

Agatha walked out of the kitchen holding a tray and another pot of tea. The old women placed a plate in front of Will and smiled. Will smiled back then looked down to see a plate full of eggs she had set down in front of him. He only allowed himself to be kind to Agatha and Thomas the stable boy. His mother had always taught him to be kind to the servants and treat them as if they were family (though Linette had always done most of the cooking and cleaning herself).

"Would you care for more tea Mr. Fairchild?" Agatha asked. Granville pushed his chair back with a large shriek across the floor and stood up. "No thank you Agatha dear. I have certain matters to address." He said pushing his chair in. "And please have our dear guest fed and sent to the drawing room." He added. Will looked at the old cook for a moment. "Who's Mr. Branwell?" Will asked. Agatha shook her head. "He's from York. The son of the late Buford Branwell. Mr. Fairchild plans for him to married Miss Charlotte." She said picking up Granville's plate. "nothin you need to worry 'bout love." She said with a wink and she walked back into the kitchen.

Will started on his eggs when the dinning room door opened again. "...and this is the dining room." Charlotte said as she entered. She accompanied by a young man with disoriented ginger hair. "Will." Charlotte exclaimed. " Come meet our new addition ." she said gesturing to the young man. Will made sure to eye him with disinterest. The young man walked over to him and sat down next to him. He held out his hand for Will to shake. "Henry Branwell." He said smiling. Will didn't shake his hand. _physical contact can lead to more physical contact and that can lead to hugging and hugging means you care for someone, so no physical contact and no hugging. _ His smile was awkward as if he wasn't around people enough to know what to say, his large hazel eyes were red rimmed as if he'd been up all night doing only the angel knows what. Will continued eating his eggs ignoring Henry so he just stood there with his hand in the air.

"Does he talk?" Henry finally asked. "I can understand if he doesn't talk. I didn't talk when I a lot when I was his age." Charlotte shook her head and sat down across from them. "I talk." Will said looking at Henry. "I'm just so bloody tired." Henry nodded with understanding. "Why? What were you doing all last night?" Charlotte asked placing her napkin on her lap. "I walked to the west end, met a young lady who promised to entertain me for the night." He smirked at Charlotte who's mouth hung open. "Sounds lovely." Henry said. Will looked at him for a moment to see he was looking at the wall as if it were the most marvelous thing he had ever seen and his elbow was now planted inside the butter dish in front of him. Will did not think Henry had actually heard a word he'd said. "Will, your only twelve." Charlotte said "you can't mean…" "Just because I'm young doesn't mean I can't enjoy myself." Will retorted and continued eating his eggs.

He would tell this lie for the next five years. He didn't care if they believed him or not. He would lie to them to make himself more hateful. He would lie and with each lie he told he would hate himself more. remind himself of why he had to. He would lie to Charlotte on her wedding day and tell her she looked terrible in her dress and that Henry didn't love her (though he knew in Henry's own special little way he did). He would be cruel to Henry by making snarky comments when he was paying attention. He would be disgusting in front Jessamine the new ward of the institute by recounting his fictional visits to taverns and brothels. He would be heartless to the new made Sophie, and make comments about her scar. He would be cruel to them all. All of them except one.

**A/N: Requested by**** laxsophie78**** :) oh my poor baby Will :( I actually re-read the prolog for clockwork princess and I wanted to make this one a pre-Jem shot because I think he had a harder time without him there. A little Chenry in there because I'm lacking in the Fairchild department (Even in the TMI one-shots it's all Lightwoods and Herondales and we need more Fairchilds stat!) **

**Any ways I'm back at school yay! not yay I miss summer :(**

**I started the Archive Our Own account and I wanted to tell you all that it's up and I've posted some of the one-shots I wasn't able to post here on there. Most of them are ones I wrote based off the prompts you've sent me and I couldn't post here because I try and make everyone happy and yet to their prompt ( I will not post who's prompt it was for safety/privacy reasons) There are also ones that are already posted here. **

**My username there is ****FromGlasstoShadows23 **** and the one-shots are under the same name they are under here. **

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and PMs. I have wonderful readers and I love you all so very very much. Thank you so much for reading :) **

***shifts into hawk and flies away***

**Whitethorn is out :) **

**~~~~~RowanWhitethorn22 **


	43. A brothers sins

**1878**

Will rubbed his hands together. The jostling from the carriage as the made their way to Mortmain's warehouse. Jem pulled the curtain of the window aside looking outside and allowing the light off the gas light to to touch his silver hair. "Do we have a plan?" He asked to no one in particular. Will looked to Charlotte who was absently caressing her stomach. "Lottie?" Henry said taking her hand in his. He seemed more present tonight than he otherwise was. It was Charlotte who seemed off. She looked at him and then at Will and Jem. "We capture Nate and take him in for questioning." was all she said as if it were that simple. Will caught Jem's eye and they both shared a look.

Will wanted to be the one to question Nathaniel Gray. He wanted to do it for Tessa. He thought about it a while after they'd learned of his betrayal. He remembered how he'd hurt her. The pain in her eyes when they'd spoken of him. He wanted to kill him for hurting her. What kind of man… No a man would not hurt someone he loved like that and Tessa had fussed over him as if he were a child. What person would do that… sell and lure their own flesh and blood across an ocean just so he could sell her to a monster who wanted to do … Only the devil knew what Mortmain wanted to do with her at this point.

"I want to be the one to question him." Will said waiting for Charlotte to nod in approval. She didn't. " I doubt the clave would even trust you with that." Charlotte said with an ounce of sarcasm lingering in her voice. "He will go straight to the silent city." Jem said. "Shouldn't Tessa get to speak with him first?" Will asked though he knew that would be cruel but if she did he wanted to be there. Henry looked confused for a moment and was about to say something but decided instead to shut his mouth. Charlotte shook her head. "Why… so he can cause her more pain?" Jem murmured his voice was soft.

He wanted to kill Nathaniel Gray and he'd never wanted to kill anyone (maybe with the exception of Gabriel Lightwood from time to time but there was plenty of time for that later) How could he hurt her like that? He didn't understand. Tessa was good and smart and the angel above she made him want to laugh. He couldn't understand how you could have known her… been brought up in the same house with her and not fall completely in love with her. He wondered how anyone could not fall completely in love with her (he was actually debating to ask Jem how he was not absolutely in love with her) Not be proud to have a sister like that, who took care of you and loved you faults and all. He hated Nate, he wanted to hurt him for being so cruel, he wanted to hurt everyone who had been cruel to her. you have been cruel to her… you've been more than cruel the voice at the back of his mind sang.

He would fix it. He kept telling himself. His curse would be lifted and he could fix it. He would start fixing it tonight. After they got Nate he would go to Magnus, his curse would be lifted. He would love her. He would love her and tell her he loved her. He would hold her in his arms when she cried after tonight. He would kiss away the tears and the pain that Nate had left her with. He would find away to be alone with him and scream at him for hurting her.

**A/N:Requested by laxsophie, thank you for requesting. I'm sorry it took me so long to post and for the technical difficulties (this site sometimes ) there will be no more uploading late at night. also I would like to thank you guys for telling me that the chapter was weird I really ****appreciated it so thank you :) **

**~~~RowanWhitethorn22**


	44. I'd rather burn then see you cry

Matthew had been waiting in the library for approximately an hour. He made sure to sit in the back of library and had Thomas waiting behind the door so he could lock it once James entered. He wasn't one to start a such a thoroughly planned intervention but desperate times called for desperate measures.

Matthew watched as he entered through the front gate. He was surprised to see James back so early. Matthew got up from where he sat and walked over to where Thomas was standing behind the door. "I think I should talk to him alone." he said and Thomas squinted his eyes at him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I've never seen you so worried. usually it's Jamie whose casing after you…" He said his voice lined with concern.

They had all noticed it. He was coming home at late hours. He was irritable at most times and reckless with that damned pistol of his, falling asleep with it aimed at his head and with his finger curling around the trigger as if he intended to shot himself whilst unconscious. It hadn't been till a week ago that Matthew had told Christopher a Thomas, not until the night Magnus Bane the infamous warlock had dragged James home had he gotten the courage to help him. He'd been outside the drawing room listening to everything. To the whispered conversation between the warlock and his _parabatai_ It was then he'd known why James was so intent on driving himself to ruin. _Grace._ No one else knew. Odds were the warlock had figured it out but Matthew was the only one here at the institute who knew of Grace and he intended to keep in a secret for the sake of another girl.

Thomas released him and shook his head. "I-I just hate it when he's like this… I mean I hate seeing him so…" "Destructive?" Matthew offered and once more Thomas shook his head. "Matthew, he very much might kill himself." He said his hazel eyes wild. "Their talking about sending him to Idris." he whispered. "I know. You don't think…" The door opened and James walked in. A cloud of misery followed in suit behind him. "Thank you Thomas for your existence. I shall have to return the favor later!" He said a little too loudly. Thomas furrowed his brow in confusion and walked out of the library with the door closing behind him.

Matthew turned to see James disappear to the back of the library behind a row of bookshelves. He followed with everything he meant to say to him already placing themselves on him lips. "Jamie?" he said setting himself down at the table he'd vacated only minutes before. "I'm not in the mood." he seemed to growl. Matthew flinched at this. "You never are, are you?" he said softly. James opened a book and hide behind it to signal that he was not in the mood for talking and Matthew should go away. Matthew ignored him as always. He brought his hands together and leaned across the table. James glared at him from behind his book, a copy of _Great Expectations._ Matthew almost laughed at that irony. He was literally reading about another boy who'd fallen in love with a girl with a heart laced with ice.

"Oh Jamie… what did she do to you." he said sighing. "I don't know what your talking about." James said simply. Matthew knew he was lying. He'd met Grace once or twice, both had been unpleasant. She was a very unpleasant person to be around. "Yes you do." Matthew got up from where he sat and went around over to where his _parabatai _sat and stood there behind him. "Why is it that everyone thinks I'm in need of saving? I'm fine!" James exclaimed. "Then tell me why you're like this? Why are so reckless?" Matthew asked trying not to sound desperate. "James got up out of his seat and walked over to the window. "If I tell you something do you promise to never tell a soul?" James said quietly. Matthew walked over to him and placed and laced his fingers through James's. "I would burn down the world for you. I would do anything… anything for you. You're my brother James, not by blood but by soul. You have to know I wouldn't tell a soul. " Matthew whispered. James nodded as if to confirm he would do the same.

He told him about his girl made of ice. Of Grace and how she had broken him. He had loved her and she'd broken him. at a point in telling him he fell to his knees. _Herondales… _someone had mentioned, though he'd forgotten who. _They would go to the end of the world for love… They love so wholly and strongly… their love is a gift … a gift that can not be returned. And if it is abandoned they become broken. _James was only seventeen. He was to young to be broken. He was too young to have his heart shattered. Matthew held him on the ground. He held him and allowed him to cry into his was loved. he knew that he knew it.

Maybe he had been too loved. This into Matthew pointed to the difference between them. Matthew had been raised by a love that was communicated through glances and words. His parents had shown affection as something private. Something expressed through making sure the other was present or not on fire ( Literally on fire)

James was raised in a love that was unyielding. His parents taking every moment to show they were thankful for the other. They had taught their children that love could save you, that it would come find you and hold you. James was raised with the idea that he would fall in love and never fall out.

Grace had crushed that. She had crushed his heart beyond repair. she allowed him to believe she could love him. She lied.

He held James in his arm. They stayed there on the floor for what seemed like hours until James fell asleep but even then Matthew held him. Matthew hated Grace. He hated that James had fallen in love with her in the first place. How excited he was only weeks ago. He had been like a child on holiday, giddy and mad with the ecstasy of joy. She had taken that away from him. She had taken his heart and destroyed that child like bliss. The worst thing was the aftermath. He knew James and for James he knew that till the last hour of his life he would feel that pain.

**A/N: requested by MagicAndSparklez ! thank you for requesting :) My poor baby James:( Matthew, take care of my baby :(**

**Okay so I know I've been lacking in ****updates and I'm really sorry****… ****so I'm gonna uplode three this weekend (tomorrow and Saturday) to make it up to you all :) also next on deck is a Jordeila shot that was requested and I'm still editing. ****Request are always welcome:) :) Thank you all for reading have a wonderful day :) **

**Whitethorn is out :) **


	45. Wait and see

**Yorkshire, 1900**

"I don't see why you must be so unhappy at a time like this. You're getting married for the angels sake!" Collette said her voice in a shill. Juliette Varlec, Cordelia's older half-sister rolled his eyes at their mother who was at the moment looking frantic while pulling strands of her raven hair into a gibson tuck above her neck. Cordelia watched her endure such torture from a chair in the corner of the room.

"Mother, I'm not unhappy it is just your pulling my hair back, more like ripping it out of my head." She said her eyes sliding to Cordelia from the mirror. Collette held her hands up in surrender and smiled. "I do think I've done a marvellous job in my defence. Cordelia would like me to do the same for you?" Her mother asked turning as so to access a comb. "Cordelia say no!" Juliette demanded. "I will not have you through such torture at the hands of this… Women." Collette simply glared at her and made her way to the door. "Do not mess up my work or I shall see to it you endure it again." Collette said before she left.

Cordelia took it as a que to get up and walked over to the vanity behind her sister. "Why Yorkshire?" She finally asked. Juliette Raised her brow at her in the mirror. "Why not?" She said simply, pursing her lips. "He's Irish and from Dublin. Why not marry him there?" Juliette raised her brow again which made Cordelia annoyed. "Liam trains here, he likes it here, it's where we met while I was visiting here…" She turned to face Cordelia and placed a hand upon her cheek smiling. "Did you know it was your father who introduced us? He was so kind and wanted me to feel welcome when we moved here for our mother. He introduced me to him and… I wish you had known him for as long as I did." Juliette whipped the phantom of a tear from Cordelia's cheek. Elias had only been dead for a year and still it pained her to speak of it. Alastair had become more horrible and was sent back to the academy after her father's death and they'd spent more time in York then to visit in Paris.

"I also wanted an excuse to invite the Herondales. I hear you take a liking to to their daughter as well as their _son." _Juliette said with a smile and got up from where she sat. Cordelia gaped at her. "Oh please, If you're going to tell our mother you should know she'll only repeat it to me." Cordelia clutched the back of the chair. "So tell me… has _James Herondale _kissed you yet? That is what people your age do right? Wow I didn't get snogged till I was fifteen, but you Cordelia got the looks to be kissed." She says so dramatically she twirls around as if every word is a dance. "No." Cordelia said simply. "No?" Juliette raised her brow for the third time. "Well good thing he's coming then. You need to make progress." Cordelia blinked at her at her for a moment in confusion. "Are you suggesting i seduced him? I'm only Fourteen you do realize…" "I was only suggesting that you keep heast if you truly seek his interest. I've heard rumors of his father and the attention he receives from his looks, I also heard his son is of the age where he takes after him in that department." Juliette said with a wicked grin and Cordelia's blood ran hot.

* * *

The wedding reception was lovely. Gold banners crossed stitched with the runes of love and devotion and centered with the Varlec snake wrapping around the Rosewine feather were placed throughout the small hall. Cordelia spotted James alongside another boy with fair hair. She made her move by walking over to them. James smiled when he saw her approach and walked forward to greet her. He was even more handsome than before. "I was starting to think you were avoiding me." James said "Everyone seems to be these days." Cordelia smiled. "Why would I do such a thing. We are friends aren't we? And I don't abandon my friends simply because my brother…" "What did Alastair tell you?" James said his cheerful mood extinguished by worry. "Nothing. He just explain that you were troubled. That something happened while you were at school. He didn't say what only that you seemed distressed." James looked at his feet again he timid boy returning and his features becoming a bit more sheepish.

Cordelia changed the subject quickly "Where is your sister? I haven't seen her." James looked at her again. His like hell fire and honey, Cordelia wanted to get closer look. "I have no clue. Probably eating all the chocolate and taunting our mother on the subject." He said with amusement. "She hates it and says it will cost us our lives one of these days." Cordelia smiled. "who your mother or your sister?"

The boy who'd been waiting by James stepped forward and smiled. "Jamie are you going to introduce me? He said. His brown eyes sparked with interest. "Matthew." James said taking a step backward. "This is Cordelia, Cordelia Carstairs. She's a friend of my sisters as well as myself." He said gesturing to her. Cordelia smiled. "Matthew Fairchild's the name though I don't think it suits me. I was thinking Sebastian would be better though it does sound a bit menacing like a boy who thinks the world should burn at his will." He said smiling. Cordelia laughed. "You sure your Alastair's sister? I always assumed she was as ill humored and as nasty as he is. James here was not wrong to say you were pretty and charming." Cordelia blushed and looked at James who seemed to be almost as beat red as her. She then looked across the hall to see her brother glaring in disapproval. She rolled her eyes and brought her attention back to James who looked sheepish again. "You two should dance." Matthew said looking at them both. "this song is good for dancing and you two would make such wonderful partners." Cordelia gaped at him for making such a blunt statement. "We could." James said shrugging a little and taking her hand. "Will you dance with me Daisy." Cordelia took his hand and nodded, her cheeks were boiling and she felt that her face would fall off if she spoke. She'd have to remember to thank Matthew later.

"I like your friend." She said regaining the ability to speak though she found herself swallowing every word. "Were going to be _parabatai. _I guess I'm lucky." He said his voice small and awkward. "That sounds nice. I hope your both happy with the other." she said and that made James smile. " I know I'll be. They say when you find one it's like falling in love but not romantically. At least that's what my father says." James twirled her. "And what about romantically?" She asked hoping he wouldn't detect the hitch of hope in her voice. James smiled. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

**A/N: Thank you to ****don'ttouchmepesent **** for requesting :) Oh Cordy we'll just have to wait and see who he falls in love with. I imagine Colette having children before Cordelia and ****Alastair and I have an idea for that later. Dancing and weddings we won't be waiting long for those this time around. I'm amazed also that Thirteen year old James knows how to dance as I have doubt he does unless he's been getting lessons like Pip and Tatiana teaches him with Grace. **


	46. Ghosts

**Idris, 1901**

Lucie sat at the edge of the lawn placing a flower in between the pages of the diary she'd brought with her. It was empty and it's only purpose was for her to press flowers in between the pages. "_Why do you even keep a diary?" _Jesse asked in a breathy voice that sounded more like air then actual words. Lucie looked at him, he was transparent though the only color she could see in him was a harsh yet slightly transparent tint of green that was his eyes. He was unlike other spirits in that she could see colors in him. He was like glass that had been painted as if someone was trying to recapture him and bring him back to life because they weren't ready to let go. "It's fun making people believe I have secrets even though I'm not foolish enough to write them down." She said so simply Jesse raised his eyebrow or what was the conjuring of what it must had been when he'd died. "_thats smart." _ He said. " _But what's so important that you're afraid to write it down?" He added. _ "You." Lucie said. She looked at him as he floated there in a seated position. He tilted his head back and smiled as if he were alive and he felt the sun against his skin.

Lucie Had wondered and refrained from asking if he felt things still. For as long as she had known of him or known anyone like him she wondered why they even bothered staying in this world. She'd asked him once and he had laughed. "_I've been ready to leave since I was twelve and before that there was no chance for me. I feel like someone is keeping me here, like there are chains of iron tieing me here. Like they need me for something that might take place soon." _She had asked who that someone might be but he'd only shrugged as if it didn't matter.

She had inherited this gift from her father. Just like Will she could see the dead even when they didn't want to be seen. Jesse was a different case altogether there had been a time she'd asked her father if he could see anyone on the lawn and he'd simply shook his head and asked if she was feeling alright.

This had worried her for the obvious reasons, not that she believed she was crazy (though that was still up for discussion). Maybe it had manifested differently inside her or maybe her gift was more advanced? There were other possibilities that were all too real and all too fighting to think about. She could be like Jamie and be different, she could wake up one day and be able to be someone else or something else. It wasn't that the idea of that possibility was horrifying, though it was. She loved her mother whom was kind and wonderful in ways most shadowhunter mothers weren't. she loved her brother who was thoughtful and kind and didn't tease her or trip her or pull the bows out of her hair. Lucie just didn't want that burden of being the person everyone knew was different, she didn't want to be any sort of special.

Lucie looked at the apprehension of Jesse Blackthorn. His eyes were closed and he seemed restless as he tried to find peace with himself. "_Lucie?_" Jesse said his voice was soft like a gust of wind that she'd barely heard him. "Yes?" She said turning to him. "_Why do you think I'm still here?" _he asked his voice still a whisper. Lucie smiled "Isn't that a the question? Why are we here? for what purpose? What is the meaning of life?" She began to shout. She quirked a smile at Jesse who seemed unimpressed. " _I was hoping you would take that seriously, but apparently I was wrong." _Jesse said his expression impassive. "Sorry." she said "I don't know, maybe there's something you need to do before you can pass on?" she said. "_Or maybe someone." _Jesse stated. "What?" He shook his head. "_Never mind_."

* * *

**A/N: Requested by a guest who goes by**** Maria.**** Again I'm sorry for not updating School is being school and also there were a lot of books I Had to read (****_ Had _****as in I was in a reading slump and then all these books I've been waiting along time for finally were available and Yeah.) so I'm sorry about that but I'm here now and I will try (I will actually try) To update more often :) **

**About this chapter: Okay so this was originally requested to be a Lucie and Jesse shot and be being my ridiculous self decided to go off of a head canon that is actually pretty interesting. Lucie can see the dead, Jesse is dead. see it's a perfect tragic love story :) Well besides falling in love with your parabati but thats not what this is about. I have the theory that the reason she's so interested in Jesse is because she wants to find out what happened and maybe she wants to know this is because she knows/knew him. It's a totally ridiculous Head canon but hey a girl can dream.**

**~~RowanWhitethorn22 :) **


	47. Alexander Lightwood

**1923, London **

The train ride from Liverpool to London was about three almost four hours long. Alexander held onto his hat as they went over a hole in the road. " almost there Mr. Lightwood." The driver said as they turned onto another street. Alexander gazed out the window at the gray London sky.

Alexander Lightwood left for New York as soon as he turned eighteen leaving his mother to send him numerous letters telling him he was foolish and should come back to London. He ignored her and spent most of his time at parties thrown by wealthy mundanes' in hotels and penthouses' full of drink and good times. He was well liked in the institute and had a good enough impression on the head of the institute's daughter, Margaret Beauvale.

Alexander was a good decade younger than his siblings. He was closer to his nephew Isidor then he was with Christopher. He was and always would be the baby of the family and that was part of the he dreaded his return to London.

The car stopped in front of the Institute's gates and Alexander pulled out of the automobile along with his luggage and thanked the driver. He ascended the steps to the front door and let himself in with ease.

The front corridor was empty, but he could hear the hum of voices close by. He placed his suitcase on the on the floor and checked his watch. _12:26 _it read. He was just in time for lunch. He left his luggage by the door and made his way to the dining room.

"_Owen Herondale! Chairs are for sitting!" _an outraged voice cried as Alexander opened the door. A boy with dark red curls dropped from his stance atop of a dining room chair with all the grace of an angel. the boy was ten or so, he couldn't remember how old Owen Herondale had been the last time he'd seen him. He was tall that was for sure. Another boy, older stood next to him. His fair hair slicked back and his lavender coloured eyes narrowed in annoyance, unlike the boys father's eyes which were always in a state of eternal blankness and sometimes confusion. Isidore Lightwood frowned at Alexander. "The adults are in the drawing room," Isidore said. "Don't I get a 'Hello' from my favorite nephew and a hug?" Alexander said placing his hand on his chest to mock the hurt. " First of all I'm only eight years younger than you so that technically makes us peers, and second I'm not a hugger," He said. "You wound me," Alexander said with a grin. "I'm only four years younger than you Isidore and we're not peers," Owen argued. Isidore turned to him and smirked. "That's because you're short." He said and the younger boy began to protest. "Well as fun as comparing age is… " Alexander said interrupting their bickering. "I'm going to go find the others." "I'll join you." Isidore insisted. "Me too," Owen said as they made their way to the drawing room.

The drawing room doors swung open with ease which had all the occupants of the room staring at them as they made their way in. Alexander's Mother was the first to rise, though with some difficulty. "ah I was wondering whose suitcase that was standing about in the corridor." Charles Fairchild said rising from his seat in an armchair. He gave James stiff nod and slipped out the door. Christopher was standing and staring at the door with an odd sense of curiosity. "Where's he in such a hurry to?" Christopher asked and then looked over to Alexander. " Oh, When did you get here?"

They sat down for lunch in complete silence and reminded Alexander that he hadn't had a quite meal since he'd left for New York. Everything had been colourful and full of Jazz, girls sitting on his lap and flasks being passed around. The taste of champagne on his tongue and the sound of laughter faded as he made his way across the Atlantic on the Queen Victoria II. He'd forgotten that while America was celebrating the end of the horrific war, Europe had taken most of the blow, especially London. He'd learned abroad that even the mundane world had different ways of carrying their losses when it came war. They were strong and allied but in the end America danced off with its champagne and few bruises while most of Europe took a bullet to the chest and was fearful that this was not the end.

It took him all his worth, but he finally broke the silence. "Where is everyone?" He looked around the table Charles had left back to Idris, but there were still some missing. Anna, Uncle Will, Aunt Tessa, Lucie and her lot, Aunt Sophie, Uncle Gideon and Grace even his father was nowhere to be found. "My Parents are the angel knows where," James said. "Lucie and Jessie and their lot are coming next week but are 'stuck' in Paris." He finished and looked at Christopher who looked like he wanted to say something. "Anna, I believe is with one of her lady friends in Edinburgh," Christopher said simply "And Grace is at home." "Home? why?" Alexander asked even though he did not really like his brother's wife. " She says she's ill. More specifically she says I make her ill." Christopher said with triumph as if it was something to be proud of. He looked at his mother who seemed upset but didn't say anything. "So tell us…" Cordelia began trying to keep the sound of voices in the air. Alexander had almost forgotten she was there. She was so small and plain compared to James that she almost faded into the background. "How was New York?" She asked.

Alexander told them of the things he had seen, The parties, the Jazz, and the people. He talked about the connections he'd made with some of the downworld, an acquaintance he'd made in the High Warlock of Brooklyn who'd mistook him for Uncle Will. He went on about a tale about his friend from New Orleans and how he'd been invited to Mardi Gras when he returned to the states. He told a fascinating story about a mundane he'd befriended who ran a museum on the _Occult and Supernatural _and went by the name W. Fitzgerald_. _

By the time he'd finished everything went uncomfortably quiet. He excused himself and went back to find his suitcase only to find a room and change. He watched from his window as Owen and Isidore practise sword fighting in the courtyard. He couldn't stand the silence of the occasional blare of a siren. He needed sound and music and laughter.

when night fell and he knew everyone was down in the dining room he made his way to the front door. "Don't leave just yet." He heard a voice and turned his hand still on the handle. he turned to see his mother, gray hair streaked with black. Her midnight eyes were painted with exhaustion and she stumbled closer. Cecily placed a hand on his shoulder so he would look at her. " Don't go forever," She said. He raised a brow at her. "Your so young. The angel I've forgotten how young you are and how old I was when you came into this world." Alexander didn't understand. "Remember this before you go: our forever is coming to an end though yours is only beginning. I want you to come back before forever's gone," she said. Alexander was certain she was reciting poetry at this point but took her frail wrinkled hands in his. "I'll come back. Unless you're dying right now then I'll stay," he said. Cecily shook her head. "your father's not here." She said. Alexander nodded as if now they were stating the obvious. "_Your father's not here" _she repeated. "Where is he? he can't be dead?" Cecily shook her head. "Idris but Gideon's on his way there. he's with Gideon." Alexander frowned and took a moment to imagine everyone dying. They could die at any moment and he would be a world away. He could die and the next time they'd see him he'd be on a slab in the city of bones. He finally understood what his mother was saying. He'd been born when his mother and father were already in their forties. Everyone he'd considered his peers and his family was excessively older than him. _Our forever is coming to an end though yours is only beginning_. The angel forbid his came to end before his parents. He smiled at her and kissed her cheek. "I'll be back before your forever."

**_A/N: I'm back :)_****_not for good but more regularly then a four-month hiatus. ~~RowanWhitethorn _**


	48. Careless and Disaster

Grace had never been to a wedding before. She was not upset in any way that she'd been deprived of the experience. She was upset for entirely difficult reasons, reasons that involved emotions and part of her wished she hadn't come at all. Tatiana had never been invited to weddings so neither had Grace.

She hadn't expected the experience to be so chaotic. The wedding was set for next week and the guests were beginning to arrive early. Grace wanted to go home. She could if she wanted to, it wasn't as if she was important in any way to the ceremony. She was just there because she at least owed that to James.

She waited uncomfortably in the drawing room. She was not alone, Anna was pacing in and out watching her while smoking a cigar. Grace ignored it until Anna started waving the cigar in her face. "Do you need something?" She finally asked. "From you I rather not ask, but I have no choice in the matter. The boys are the angel knows where Charles is busy being superior and Alistar is drunk and useless at the moment." Anna said waving her cigar around so the smoke tangled around Grace and slithered up her nostrils. Grace raised her brow at this strange possibly insane woman whom she'd been receiving daggers of the eye from since she'd arrived. Grace didn't say anything to argue. She'd learned quickly not to disagree with Anna Lightwood.

She followed Anna to the kitchen. The maid, Grace had forgotten the woman's name already was decorating a small cake if some sort to look like a daisy. Her bushy red hair was tied on a knot at the nape of her neck and she looked up from her work as they entered. "Afternoon, Ms. Anna." She said nodding at Anna. Anna smiled " afternoon Bridget. What kind of cake is that?" Anna asked poking her finger into the cream colored icing. "Lemon. It's for Ms. Cordelia per the groom's request." Bridget said smiling. "It only seems as just yesterday they'd been wee lass and lad chasing and running around." She said swatting Anna's hand away from the cake. Anna's smile grew bigger. Grace cleared her throat and Anna stopped smiling and looked at her. "Allow me to introduce my _adoptive _cousin, Grace Cartwright." "_Blackthorn." _Grace hissed_._ Bridget smiled at her. Grace frowned. "I know," she said. "Master Jamie used to talk a lot 'bout you. Said ye was a pretty lil' thing. He was right about that." Grace did not allow herself to blush though if she didn't know any better she would. _Conceal. Be ice. Be iron and thorns. 'He is a monster! He's an abomination and disgrace! His words mean nothing. You are the beauty. Like snow, cold but beautiful'_

Grace was still. " what do we need ?" She asked Anna. "We need tarts for the tea?" Anna said looking at Bridget. "Tea and Tarts? Who needs tea and tarts? Why do _we_ need tea and tarts?" Anna made an impatient noise and looked at Grace. "Their for Cordelia's tea party. Did I not invite you?" Anna asked. She hadn't. Grace didn't expect Cordelia would want her there. She wasn't entirely sure Cordelia knew or even cared about her relationship with James. _It doesn't matter anymore. He's with her. He deserves her. _

Bridget handed her a tray of tarts and Anna a pot of tea and they left.

They walked to a part of the institute Grace hadn't seen before. "Where are we?" She asked. "These were old rooms that hadn't been used in a while. Probably nobody thought about going this far into the institute. After Aunt Charlotte left Uncle Will turned them into game rooms, tea rooms, and smaller drawing rooms. He wanted here to be something fun for is children and their friends. " Anna said. She followed her into a room at the end of the hall.

Inside Cordelia sat on a couch like a flower above all else. She was dressed in a wonderfully pale green silk dress with a cup of tea perched on a sawser in her hands. She looked up with her lovely dark eyes as she and Anna entered. "I just believe that automobiles make the world seem almost dirtier than it was twenty years ago," Lucie said responding to a conversation that Grace had missed. "I will have to disagree goose, I think it's better than having a city covered in horse shit. Plus you weren't even conceived yet. " Anna said setting the tea and cakes down. "Anna! Langue! That is not a word you, a lady should even know." Said a small women with dark hair and looked like the female version of Mr. Herondale. It took a moment to realize she was, in fact, Mr. Herondale's sister, James' Aunt and Anna's Mother; Mrs. Lightwood. Anna chuckled. "Oh my dear poor mother, you as well as everyone in this room know I was never meant to, and never was a Lady." Anna said setting herself on the arm of Lucie's chair.

Grace stood uncomfortably aware of Cordelia assessing her every breath. Lucie turned just in time to save Grace from running out of the room. "Cordelia, this is Grace Blackthorn. I believe you've met? She's one of Jamie's oldest friends." Lucie said standing up and offering Grace her seat only for Anna to swing herself into it as Grace took a step closer. "_Freind_? Older than Matthew?" Cordelia said with a hint of suspicion. Grace nodded. "Congratulations on your engagement." Grace said quietly. "She's not as old as me," Anna said interrupting. "I'm his oldest and favorite. I was his friend before he came out of the womb. When Will said I was getting a little cousin I used to talk to Aunties' belly." Lucie plopped herself on the-the arm of the couch. "That doesn't count. Your related to him you _have_ to love him. That's cheating." Lucie protested. "Are you accusing me of not loving Jamie? If we were strangers I'd love him like he was my own brother! Angel forgive me but I _do_ love him more than Christopher sometimes." Anna said mumbling the last part, something about being set on fire and hair. "I've known James since we were _small_ children. We both didn't have many friends back then." Grace confirmed. She watched as Cordelia absently twisted the too large silver ring on her finger. _His ring. _

"_Gold till White our lives intertwine_

_Take my ring till tis' time_

_Let me kiss and make you mine_

_Exchange the ring for runes of love_

_One on your arm and one for your heart_

_To tell all those shadows you are mine" He sang absently as she looked at him. "What is that?" She'd asked. "A song I just made up." He said turning his head in the grass. He had eyes the colour of honey. "It's about getting married?" She asked. "Yes." He said smiling. "It seems like it would make a better poem then a song." She said. He smiled even wider, such a boyish smile even for one who was a boy."Is it about anyone?" He nodded. "who's it about?" She asked "Who are you going to marry?" he smiled. "You." He said as if it were all that easier. "I'm going to marry you." He said. "How do you know I'll say yes?" She asked. "Well if you don't then I'll have to drown myself in Lake Lyn." He said. "That's not funny." She was upset. "Well, then You must say yes." He said. "I will make no such promise to you James Herondale." She said. "Well, then I guess it's off to my inevitable death." He said teasingly and sat up._

Cordelia twisted her head over to another girl whom Grace didn't know and started to talk to her. Anna looked in between both of them then got up and Lucie slid into her seat. Grace's chest started to tighten and for some reason behind her eyes started to sting. She had never felt such discomfort and the fact that Cordelia was being so nice to her made it worst. _Maybe I should tell her that he's in love with me. Maybe I should let her know._ Grace soundlessly made her way to the door and out into the hall. She was stopped by a woman entering. "Sorry." She said sheepishly and looked up into the eyes of James' mother who smiled."It's alright dear." She said sweetly "I hope I'm not too late for tea." She added. Grace was always surprised by Tessa Herondale appearance for she looked only a few years older than Grace herself. '_It sometimes bothers me' James said 'It's difficult watching my father grow older and having Mum stay the same. She stopped ageing before I was born. Did you know that?' _Grace felt uncomfortable. "It's actually quite boring in there," Grace said. "You haven't missed much," Tessa smiled. and went in past her. Grace followed.

"Ah, there you are. Trying to escape are you? Well, I see Aunt Tessa caught you." Anna said from the arm of Mrs. Lightwoods chair. "_Anna_." Mrs. Lightwood warned. "What I was only teasing." Grace watched Tess- Mrs. Herondale takes the seat next to Cordelia on the sofa. Tessa handed something to her, a small silver box with a pattern of a castle tower and birds.

She shifted on her feet and watched everyone in the room talking and laughing and recounting memories that they all were a part of. Grace had never felt so alone. She had wished she had known a family or had a sense of what it was beyond Jesse and Tatiana. She wondered had she been raised by her birth parents and had they still been alive, would she have family friends, a best friend, a joking uncle or a cousin who was the life of the family. All she'd had all this time was James and now he belonged to someone else because she'd pushed him away. She felt so uncomfortable and she felt like couldn't breath. '_Sometimes I feel suffocated_ _around_ _other people_' James had told her once, and that had made her believe they were alike and that they were meant to be each other's friend and walk the world together.

She looked at Cordelia who looked so comfortable surrounded by people and who was a flower in a patch of weeds. She seems like the person who'd know how to correctly respond to love and being loved unlike herself who at the first sign turned into a terrifying monster to scare love away. She realized then that Cordelia was what was right for James the way she could never be.

Tessa stood and made her way next to where Cordelia was seated, her cup raised. "I'm not one for speeches." She announced. "But I want to make a toast to the bride." Grace watched as she took her future daughter-in-law's hand to help her stand. Lucie took her cup and smiled. "You are already a part of my family as far as I'm concerned, my dear. I hope you always will be. Both my children are lucky to have found such a kind yet strong willed young lady to give their lives and hearts to. I hope you've found happiness with my son, for you have given him his happiness back and for that I'm grateful." She took Cordelia in an embrace that was returned if not given more.

It was Lucie who started to tap on her teacup a little too excitedly that it broke and tiny shards of china as well as tea fell to the floor. Grace ducked down to pick them up with Lucie's help. "I'm such a clutz." she murmured. Grace felt a pinch and a slice as she collected them into her palm and saw that she was bleeding. "Oh, Grace your bleeding." Lucie said and Grace gave her a pointed look to say '_oh really, hadn't noticed'. _Grace stood and placed the shards onto a dish on the table and took the opportunity to slip out of the room.

* * *

In the courtyard she sat holding her bloodied hand listening to the sounds of birds swiveling in the trees. She watched the fog drift into the courtyard along with the sound of voices in a merry mood that manifested into four figures approaching the gate. "Oh… I've got one! I've got one!'

'_T'was the night when my poor ol' mate_

_A melancholy one was he_

_Had fallen out of love with roses and in love dear ol' daisy'_

"Stop it, Matthew! That was horrible. Never write poetry."

One of the people approaching shouted. The gate creaked open and the four figures became recognizable. Four boys and two of which she knew. Matthew with his fair hair floating around his face so disheveled so pitifully. Something made her want to punch him. And then there was him….

"Jamie's right, you're making my ears bleed with that rubbish. Stick to quoting Wild please."

She tugged her coat tighter around herself as if she could disappear into its folds. She wondered where the carriage was to take her home. She wanted to be anywhere … anywhere than here.

She watched as they neared closer. And then something strange. _He _looked at her. Not James. But one of the two she didn't know. He stopped as the others went inside. But _he _stayed and started walking towards her. He sat next to her.

"You're bleeding," he said.

He was a pretty boy. All brown curls that touched his shoulders and lavender eyes that matched her dress.

"I am." was all she said.

He touched her hand to get a closer look at it.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I'm carless." She said.

" Well hello carless, I'm a disaster." He said and laughed. So did she.

"I'm Grace."

I'm Christopher."


End file.
